Kiss Of Fate
by Clairisant2000
Summary: AJ meets a woman that has along standing agenda involving him. Unfortunately someone from the office gets in the way as well. WARNING: There will be a main character death in this story, if you don't like that kind of thing please don't read this story.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Kiss Of Fate

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other AJ/Mac

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant 

WARNING: There will be a main character death in this story, if you don't like that kind of thing please don't read this story.

CREDITS: A special thank you to our beta readers Qupeydoll and Pricilla.

Chapter 1

Wednesday, December 7, 2005

2130 EST

AJ's House

McLean, Virginia

AJ had just settled down in his recliner with a beer and the tape of Monday night's football game. He had gotten home from work and changed out of his uniform and eaten, cleaned up the mess and was now ready for an evening of relaxation.

He had just started the tape when the doorbell rang. With a resigned sigh, he turned off the tape and went to answer the door. Turning on the porch light he saw a blonde woman that he didn't recognize. Opening the door and letting in a cold blast of air he tried to suppress a shiver as he said, "Yes, may I help you?"

Her attractive green eyes looked up at him with a puzzled frown and she said, "I hope so, I'm looking for 421 Lock Road and I've been driving up and down this street for almost half and hour and all I can find is 419 and 423 and 423 didn't have their lights on. I was hoping you might tell me where I might've gone wrong."

"I'm afraid there is no 421 Lock Road. I own the piece of land between here and the Jackson's and it's just a wooded area, but if you tell me who you are looking for I might be able to help you. McLean is a small town and I've lived here for a long time."

Pulling her coat a little closer around her she looked down at the paper in her hand and said, "I doubt you'd know them they just moved into the area, but their names are Truman and Mandy Williams. They just bought a house here in town and I was suppose to go over and help them unpack tonight." Turning her eyes back up to his she added with a grin, "If you think you can trust me not to be an axe murderer might I come in and use your phone to see where I went wrong?"

"Certainly, I'm sorry I didn't think of it myself," he said as he opened the door wider and allowed her to step into the house. Leading the way into he living room he showed her where the phone was and then thinking to give her some privacy he said, "I'll let you make your call while I let my dog out."

"Wait," she said and when AJ stopped to turn and face her again she continued, "Just so you don't feel like you have a complete stranger in your home, my name is Vicky Frazier," then she held out her hand to him.

Taking it with a grin he gave it a gentle squeeze instead of shaking it and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Frazier, I'm AJ Chegwidden."

"Oh, please call me Vicky."

"Alright Vicky, make it AJ."

"Well I should probably get this telephone call made before it gets very much later," Vicky said turning back to the phone.

AJ proceeded into the mudroom to let Dammit out while she made her call. He came back into the living room to hear her say, "Well it's much too late for me to come over now so we'll just have to do it some other time," and then she hung up.

"Did you find out what went wrong?" AJ questioned.

"Yes it was supposed to be 421 Lake Road," she answered with embarrassment. "I want to thank you for the use of your phone and I'll let you get back to your evening."

"It was no trouble at all. I'm glad you got hold of your friends," AJ said as he walked her to the door. Standing at the door watching her walk to her car he was distracted by Dammit's bark to be let back into the house.

Alerted by the cry of surprise AJ's gaze once again was directed out the front door and he saw the young woman sitting at the bottom of his stairs holding her ankle. Hurrying out into the cold without bothering to put his shoes or coat on AJ bent down next to her and asked, "What happened?"

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"As I was coming off the last step my foot slipped and I fell. I'm afraid I've twisted my ankle," Vicky replied.

"We need to see to that then," AJ said lifting her into his arms and carrying her back into the house. He carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch. "Let me get your boot off and see if you sprained it or just twisted your ankle."

At her brave nod, he reached up under her calf length skirt and unzipped her boot. Gently removing it he checked her ankle and seeing no evidence of a sprain, he gently moved her foot back and forth, but stopped at her quiet moan of pain. "I think you've just twisted it Vicky, I don't see any signs of a sprain."

"That's good to know," she replied as she tried to smile through the pain.

"Let me get some ice to put on it and if you'd like, I would also suggest some ibuprofen for the pain."

"Both of those sound like a good idea. Thank you AJ, I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"It's no bother at all, I'm just sorry that I didn't have those steps cleared off better. Can I bring you a soda or would you prefer something hot, like chocolate or coffee?" he asked.

"Oh hot chocolate sounds wonderful, if it's not too much trouble."

"I wouldn't have offered if it was. Now you just sit there and relax and I'll be back shortly." AJ went into the kitchen and after placing two mugs into the microwave to heat the milk; he prepared an icebag, which he took back out to her. Carefully placing the icebag on her injured ankle, he told her he would be back in a moment with the hot chocolate.

True to his word, he quickly finished in the kitchen and then brought a tray with the mugs, a bowl of miniature marshmallows and the bottle of ibuprofen on it. "Here you go," he said as he placed the tray on the coffee table. "You should take two tablets and as many marshmallows as you like," AJ grinned.

With a light laugh, Vicky did as instructed and then took a sip of the chocolate. "This is fantastic!" she told him.

"It's a very easy recipe to make, I could write it out for you."

"I'd like that, now why don't you go back to what you were doing before I so rudely interrupted your evening."

"I was just watching a tape of Monday night's football game. I've been so busy this week it's the first chance I had to watch it, but since it's a tape I can get back to it at any time."

"No, please go ahead. I hate that I'm spoiling your evening. I could just sit here and watch a bit of it with you till the pain relievers take effect and then I can drive home."

"Are you sure that you'll be able to drive with your ankle the way it is?"

"Yes, luckily I have an automatic transmission and since it's my left ankle I should be fine to drive. Now won't you please go back to your game and you can just forget I'm here."

"It would be very difficult to forget that I had such a very attractive guest in the house," he responded.

"Now what would your wife think if she heard you saying such things?" Vicky asked coyly.

"My ex-wife lives in Italy and I haven't seen her in years, so there is no one but you that could mind if I say things like that," AJ told her gallantly.

"Well I don't mind at all! How could any woman mind being called attractive by such a handsome gentleman?"

"Well then it looks like we're in agreement," he smiled at her and watched as she nodded and then took a sip of her chocolate.

Turning on the tape as she had suggested he do, AJ found that it was hard to concentrate on the game. He kept wondering if she was just being polite, or if she really did find him good looking. AJ wasn't a vain man, but he knew that he kept himself in shape and there had been enough women in his life since his divorce to assure him that he was at least attractive to the opposite sex. But this young woman couldn't be much older than his daughter, so that was where his doubts came in.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just about forty-five minutes later Vicky removed the icebag from her ankle and then tried to stand. AJ quickly flicked off the TV and got up to help her. "How does it feel?" he asked as she gently tested it with a few steps.

"It seems to be fine," Vicky replied as she sat back down on the couch and reached for her boot. "I think I can get out of your hair now."

With a chuckle, he said, "There isn't much of that to worry about." Holding her coat so she could slip her arms into it, AJ asked, "Will you allow me to give you a call tomorrow to find out how you're doing?"

"I'd like that," she told him with a smile and gave him her phone number.

She started to open the front door when AJ asked her to wait. He stepped into a pair of shoes and grabbed a coat from the closet. "I'm going to walk you out to your car. I don't want you falling and hurting yourself again."

"Now don't you worry, I'm not that clumsy. I'm sure I can get to the car alright alone."

"I really would feel better if you let me walk you to your car Vicky."

Seeing the determined look in his eyes, she said, "Alright AJ that would be nice."

They stepped out the front door and AJ took her arm allowing her free one to be on the side with the handrail. Once they were off the steps, he kept a hold on her arm till they were at the car, then he opened the door for her and made sure she was safely in with her seat belt fastened. He promised to call her the next day to check on her, then closed the door and watched her drive off.

Thursday, December 8, 2005

1200 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

The next day AJ planned to call Vicky after the morning staff meeting and then PO Coates handed him a fist full of phone messages that all needed immediate attention when he got out of the meeting. Then the day turned into a flurry of emergency meetings. It wasn't until lunch that he had a minute to himself to make a personal call.

He headed to Callisto's for lunch, figuring he deserved the treat of his favorite restaurant after the morning he'd had and knowing he was facing an equally insane afternoon. The hostess smiled in recognition of a regular as she seated him. AJ flipped open his cell phone as he waited for his waitress to arrive.

When Vicky answered the phone he said, "Vicky, it's AJ Chegwidden. I want to apologize for not calling earlier, but it's been a crazy morning."

"I understand AJ, we all have those kind of days. I'm just glad to hear from you."

"Well I wanted to check in with you and find out how you were doing. How is your ankle today?"

"It's fine. You took such good care of me last night that it didn't hurt at all when I got up this morning."

"I'm happy to hear that. I was wondering if you'd allow someone you hardly know take you out to dinner?"

Her laugh came across the line as she replied, "Well I've let people fix me up on blind dates before so I think I know you better than that."

"So that's a 'yes'?" he asked with a laugh of his own.

"Yes, that's a 'yes'," she told him happily.

"Wonderful! I would ask you for this evening, but with the day I'm having I know it will be way past any normal dinner hour before I can leave the office. Then again, maybe I shouldn't assume that you'd be free on such short notice."

"I usually don't have dates in the middle of the week so this evening would be fine, and I don't mind eating late if that's what you'd like to do."

"Normally I would be very happy to do that, but with the meetings I have lined up for the rest of the day, I know I won't be good company tonight. Would you be free tomorrow evening?"

"Actually I just recently moved to the area so I don't really know many people here yet. I'm free most evenings, so tomorrow would be fine."

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wonderful, how does 1830 hours sound?" AJ asked.

"Well, if I knew what that meant I'm sure I could be ready then," Vicky said with a laugh.

"Ummm sorry, I forget that not everyone in the world functions on military time. 1830 is 6:30pm."

"I'll be ready then AJ. I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

"And I you. I'll need your address so I can pick you up," he told her and once he had it they said their good-byes and he ate his lunch while making mental plans for their evening. By the time he finished, he'd decided on the Willard for dinner and if her ankle was up to it they could also do some dancing. AJ also called the florist and ordered her a bouquet of Holly and Ivy because of the season and the meanings of the two. He had the clerk write, 'Looking forward to tomorrow' on the card. AJ was assured that she would receive them that afternoon.

Friday, December 9, 2005

1830 EST

Vicky's apartment

Georgetown, Virginia

After changing clothes, AJ stopped at the florists and a short time later he arrived at her door carrying a single yellow lily.

"How lovely AJ thank you. A lily is an unusual choice…" Vicky trailed off.

"There is a language to flowers, each one means a different thing. A yellow lily means walking on air, and with what happened the other night I thought that might be appropriate.'

She chuckled and asked, "So the bouquet you sent me yesterday meant something too? It was lovely by the way, and I wanted to thank you for it."

"Yes, holly means happiness and foresight, and ivy means friendship and affection. I hope those thoughts meet with your approval?"

"Very much so, thank you again. Would you like to come in for a drink, or do we need to be somewhere?"

"I made reservations at the Willard…"

Vicky interrupted to tease, "Why AJ! How forward of you! A hotel this early in our relationship?"

"I made them at the restaurant Ma'am not for a room," AJ was quick to assure her.

"How formal of you!"

"I'm sorry Vicky that's just an address of respect we use in the military," he explained as they walked towards his Escalade.

"That's the second time you've mentioned the military, were you in the service?"

"Oh I guess I'm just so used to everyone identifying me by my job that I forget not everyone knows I'm an Admiral in the Navy and the Judge Advocate General. That's why I think in military time and Ma'am and Sir people," he said as he helped her into the vehicle and made sure her seat belt was fastened.

"I didn't realize! An Admiral, how impressive and just what is a Judge Advocate General?" she asked when he got into the Escalade.

"It means that I'm in charge of a team of lawyers that prosecute and defend any court cases involving Naval or Marine Personnel."

"That is very impressive!"

"Enough about me, why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

"Well I was born in Texas, but mom and I moved around a lot after my father's death. Most recently we were in California and had actually been there for quite a while for us. But then a few months ago she died and I just needed to get away from the area that reminded me so much of her. I'd never been to the east coast and since that was as far away as I could get from CA and still be in the States, I moved here. I received a small settlement on mom's life insurance so was able to get an apartment here and now I'm looking for work. I've registered with a few temp agencies until I find something permanent."

"You sound like you were very close to your mother. I'm sorry for your loss." When Vicky didn't say anything, he spared a glance from his driving to check on her. AJ was puzzled to note that she looked grim, almost angry, and that her hands were clenched in her lap. Then it occurred to him that if she were that close to her mother she might be trying not to cry. He took one hand from the wheel and patted her hands saying, "If you ever want to talk Vicky I'd be glad to listen."

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At his comment Vicky seemed to pull herself out of the daze that she had been in and replied, "Thank you AJ, but I'm not one of those people that like to talk about their problems. I prefer action to deal with things."

Nodding understandingly, AJ told her, "As a former SEAL I can understand that all too well. But just know that I'm here for you if you need me in any way."

With a smile she said, "I'll remember that."

They had pulled up at the Willard as she told him that, so AJ made the arrangements for the Escalade to be valet parked and then led her to the elevator that would take them to the top floor of the hotel where the restaurant was. AJ gave the maitre' d his name and even in an exclusive place like the Willard and Admiral's rank still garnered respect. "I have your table ready Admiral Chegwidden, if you'll follow me?"

When they were seated the waiter arrived and took their drink order while they were looking over the menu. Vicky ordered lobster while AJ chose a steak, then they were alone waiting for their food to arrive. AJ reached out and gently took her hand asking her, "So what kind of work are you looking for?"

"I've done a little bit of everything over the years, but mainly office work. Something like receptionist or file clerk, I've done hostessing but those places don't allow me to have my nights and weekends free."

"Having your nights and weekends free is important?" he asked.

"Yes, for quite some time I've been working such odd hours that it didn't leave time for a social life. Since mother's death, I realized how alone I've been and am determined to change that!"

"I can understand that completely. Working exceptionally long hours are what led to the break up of my engagement."

"Oh AJ. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up painful memories," she said squeezing the hand that still held hers.

"You couldn't have known, and I should have known better. Meredith tried to tell me that she was feeling ignored, but I felt that she should've understood that sometimes the job had come first."

"I of course wasn't there, but would have thought that if you got involved with a military man, you'd know that was a given. So she broke it off?"

"No, actually I did," he answered.

"Oh! How did that happen?" she asked as she leaned forward sensing a story here.

"I wanted to surprise her so got off work early and dropped by her apartment. The surprise however was on me, she had another man there."

"Maybe they were just talking?" Vicky suggested hoping there was more he would share.

"They'd been doing more than that, she was in bed and he was coming out of her bathroom buttoning his shirt," he replied in disgust.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry AJ!"

"So was I, but since I value honesty above all her cheating was something I couldn't abide. When we finally had it out, she admitted that I was the fifth man she'd done that too."

"Wow! She could use some counseling!" Vicky shook her head sadly; "I hope that she didn't put you off women in general?"

"You mean, am I dating men now or just not dating?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well since you're out with me, I'm hoping that answers both questions."

"Yes, it does," he replied, just as their salads arrived. They ate their dinners, chatting lightly and getting to know each other. When she looked like she was finished eating, he asked, "If your ankle is feeling well enough to do so, would you care to dance with me, Vicky?"

"I'd love to," she answered with a smile.

On the dance floor, AJ took her in his arms at a respectful distance and was pleasantly surprised when she stepped in closer and snuggled up to him. "I hope you don't mind? It just feels so good to be in your strong arms," she sighed.

"Not at all, it feels good to have you here," AJ replied and pulled her even closer as they began to move around the dance floor.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They danced for several songs and it seemed to AJ that Vicky tried to get closer to him with each one. However since they were already plastered together, he didn't see how that was possible unless she intended to climb inside of him. Her closeness was leading to thoughts of being inside her though. He was a healthy red-blooded male and it had been quite some time since he'd been intimate with a woman. There hadn't been anyone since Meredith.

'Down Chegwidden! You've just met this woman and even if she seems to be coming on to you, you have no reason to believe you will be invited 'in' any time soon!' he told himself as he tried to create a little space between them so she wouldn't feel his arousal. But Vicky, it seemed, had other ideas, not only wouldn't she let him pull away, but she ground her hips into his erection and gave a sigh of pleasure when she felt him get harder.

"Why don't we have desert?" he suggested, turning towards the table, eager to hide his reaction under the tablecloth.

As he held out her chair for her, Vicky looked up at him and said seductively, "Why don't you pay the bill and we can have desert at my place?"

His cock twitched at the look in her eyes and he silently nodded as he motioned their waiter over and asked for the check. Being a cautious man, but a recently inactive one, AJ made a stop at a quick shop on the way back to her apartment. He claimed he needed to get gas, which wasn't true since he'd filled both the Escalade's tanks the day before. Going inside to pay, he faced the smirk of the cashier when he added three foil packets to his purchase. Returning to the Escalade with the condoms tucked in his pocket, he didn't want to presume, but he also wanted to be prepared if the promise in her eyes at the restaurant was fulfilled.

At her apartment door Vicky stopped, turned, and placed a caressing hand on his chest. AJ guessed that she had changed her mind until she spoke, "I just want something to be clear between us AJ. While someday I'd like a husband and children, I don't see any reason to deny myself physical pleasures along the way. I won't close my mind to the possibility that this could someday be more than that, until you tell me otherwise. Until then, we're both mature consenting adults, and as such, I'd be open to a no-strings relationship if you feel the same way."

Taking a moment to carefully consider her words, AJ replied, "I'm not sure that I'll ever even think about getting married again, but I will also keep an open mind that this could become a long-term exclusive relationship, but until that point, I'd be willing to see where this could go."

"Good, won't you come in then?" she offered, unlocking the door and entering the apartment.

"I'd be glad to," he answered, following her in.

Once the door was closed, Vicky gave him a heated glance and asked, "Should I make coffee and get out desert, or are you as eager to get me out of my clothes as I am to get you out of yours?"

Seeing her gaze on his crotch where his jeans strained over his growing erection, AJ gave her a lecherous grin and said, "Oh, I think eager is putting it mildly."

She reached out, took his hand, and pulled him down the hall to her bedroom. Crossing the dark room she turned on the small bedside lamp rather than the bright overhead light. "Do you want to do the honors, or would it be faster if we undressed ourselves?"

"Faster isn't always better," he told her as his hands moved to begin undressing her. "Some things are meant to be savored, and I intend to savor you tonight Vicky, unless you intend to stop me?"

"Oh, I have no intention of stopping you, AJ. We have all the time you'd like to savor each other!"

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AJ smiled as he slowly began to undo the buttons that ran down the front of Vicky's aqua dress. His lips followed his hands, kissing each area of newly exposed skin. He wasn't completely surprised to discover that she wasn't wearing a bra. Vicky seemed to be a woman very in touch with her own body and comfortable enough with her own sexuality to be that free.

Vicky sighed in pleasure as he kissed his way down her neck, but when he uncovered her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth, she actually moaned. Wanting to feel his naked flesh under her hands as well, she drew his shirt over his head causing him to stop sucking on her nipple for a moment, but he went back to work on the other one as she threw his shirt on the floor.

His hands continued to unbutton her dress as his lips paid homage at her breast. He discovered that she not only hadn't had a bra on under her dress, but she had noting else on either. As her dress fell to the floor she stood there in only her shoes.

Stepping out of them, Vicky went down on her knees in front of AJ and began to unbutton his jeans. She'd always loved button-fly jeans, there was just something about them that was so sexy, especially when a raging hard on was pushing to get free. Pulling the jeans and his underwear down his legs, Vicky helped him step out of the tangle of cloth and shoes.

She enthusiastically stroked his impressive cock, eager for him to be between her thighs. Getting to her feet and leading him towards the bed, Vicky didn't care if he might be disappointed that she hadn't given him head. Her mother had told her of many of her boyfriends that had insisted she do that for them. Vicky had been raised to think of that act as vile and demeaning. Even though she'd never done it herself, she'd vowed that she never would.

Pausing only long enough to grab one of the condoms from his pocket, AJ followed Vicky to her bed and watched as she pulled back the covers and moved to the center of the bed. Seeing him place the packet on the nightstand before joining her on the bed, she smiled and said, "I do so love a man that's prepared."

AJ chuckled, "I try Ma'am," he told her as he took her back into his arms.

It had been some time since Vicky had taken a lover, with her mother's death and her move to Virginia there just hadn't been time. Because of that she was impatient to have her desires satisfied. When AJ started kissing and caressing her again, she took hold of his hand and placed it between her thighs. "I'm ready for you," she told him.

"But we have all night," he assured her, "unless you're in a rush to get rid of me?"

"No," she sighed, "it's just that it's been quite a while."

"Then let me pleasure you Vicky, I'm sure I can make the wait worth your while."

With a groan of frustration, she nonetheless nodded for him to go ahead with doing things his way. She laid back on her pillow hoping that he had the staying power that she needed. It was always a gamble with older men. Some could go all night and some were 'one hit wonders'.

AJ trailed kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts as he lavished attention on them with his hand and mouth, his other hand remained between her thighs where his fingers did discover that she was wet and ready for him.

Vicky squirmed under the ministrations from his fingers, and AJ couldn't help but feel pleased that after her protests of wanting things to move faster that she was now enjoying what he was doing to her.

The orgasm overtook her unexpectedly; she had been so busy thinking that she wished he would get to the 'good stuff' that she'd been completely unaware that she was so aroused. As she shuddered and shook around the hand that had brought her such pleasure she found a corner of her brain to wonder if she should keep him around longer than planned.

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wow!" Vicky exclaimed when she could speak again.

Grinning at the surprised look on her face, AJ trailed kisses down her body until his mouth could join his hand between her legs.

She'd had men eat her out before, but this guy was amazing! The things he was making her feel were like nothing she'd experienced before. Before long she was moaning her way through another climax.

By the time AJ rose above her and reached for the condom she had come three times. Now she had her answer, AJ was definitely an all-nighter kind of guy! She watched him sheath his cock and eagerly awaited his entrance.

AJ took his time sliding his manhood into Vicky. He knew he was on the large size and didn't want to hurt her. Pausing when he was all the way in, to allow her to adjust to his size, AJ waited until she moved under him, telling him that she was ready for him to start moving. He alternated between slow smooth strokes and quick deep thrusts, building the tension and the level of passion between them as they both strained towards fulfillment. They came calling out each other's names.

Not wanting his weight to crush her, AJ maneuvered himself to the side of the bed where the nightstand was. The condom was disposed of in the small wastebasket there. With Vicky sprawled in the middle of the full size bed, he had to lie on his side next to her. When he finished the task at hand, he turned back to her, finding her eyes closed. Thinking she was savoring their time together, he was about to comment on it when he was greeted with a snore.

He couldn't quite believe it; he'd only been turned away from her for a minute, and she'd already fallen asleep! Now he was at a loss, they had talked about having all night, but no actual invitation to spend the night had been issued. Should he go or stay? And if he decided to go, should he wake her to tell her he was leaving? He felt it would be rude of him to let her wake and just find him gone. But if she was so exhausted that she'd fallen asleep like this, it would also be rude to wake her. He could leave a note…but the reality of the matter was that he just wasn't that kind of a guy. So in the end, that was what made his decision.

In that small space she had left him, AJ got as comfortable as he could and then reached out to draw her into his arms. He enjoyed holding the woman he was in bed with, he always had. As he tried to snuggle up to Vicky, she grumbled in her sleep and rolled away from him. The only good thing about that was, she'd given him a bit more bed to try and stretch out in.

A few hours later Vicky woke needing to go to the bathroom, she was surprised to find AJ still there.

AJ woke to her movements and was about to say something to her when she came out of the bathroom, but instead of coming back to the bed like he expected her to do, she crossed the room to where his jeans lay on the floor. She threw a quick glance at AJ who'd closed his eyes to slits wanting to know what she was up to.

Vicky, seeing he was still asleep pulled out his wallet and started to go through it.

He wondered what she was looking for. Her apartment while not fancy was nice enough so he couldn't believe that she was after money, and if she were after his credit cards, why would she have let him know where she lived? His Navy ID was in there, but he'd told her over dinner where he worked, so that wouldn't tell her anything. There were some pictures, a couple of Francesca and some of the Roberts' children. The only other thing in there was his driver's license, but she knew where he lived, so it would only tell her his age. Could that be it? Did she want to know how old he was? If that was the case, all she had to do was ask. But it had to be obvious that he was several years older than her, so why the sudden interest in knowing exactly how old he was?

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As these thought were running through AJ's mind, Vicky replaced his wallet and quietly climbed back into bed. AJ pretended to stir as she did, wondering if maybe what she had been looking for was more condoms. He had put them in the other pocket, so she might not have seen them. "Hey you," he murmured as he drew her into his arms.

"Oh, hi. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't mind that you did," he assured her.

"So are you up to another round?" she asked with a lecherous grin.

'Ah! So she was checking for another condom,' he thought, as he replied, "You can be sure that I am," and kissed her. Glad to have the matter resolved in his own mind, AJ got up to retrieve one of the remaining condoms.

It was nearly dawn by the time he left Vicky's house, but on the drive home he pleasantly reassured himself that he skip his usual run. He'd already gotten a great work out.

When AJ called her later that afternoon to invite her to his home for lunch the next day, she readily agreed.

Vicky was purposely running thirty minutes late when she arrived at AJ's on Sunday, she wanted to see how by-the-book strict military man dealt with such an infraction. AJ, however, was gracious when he greeted her at the door with a kiss on her cheek, he didn't even mention it! She was stunned.

AJ was glad that he'd made lasagna so it was easy to keep warm, he would have hated to have their meal ruined. Pouring a glass of wine for Vicky, he asked if she'd ever found her friends' house that she'd been looking for the night they met.

For a moment she looked at him blankly and then laughed and admitted that she hadn't. Telling him that she had talked to them on the phone and she would go over there one evening soon, Vicky hoped she'd covered her blunder. Since he didn't question her further, she assumed she had.

They ate lunch, chatting about this and that. Vicky asked where he'd learned to cook and he told her his mother had insisted that he learn enough to keep himself alive. When he found, as a young man, that girls were impressed that he could cook, he just kept adding to the things his mother taught him to make. AJ told her about being married to an Italian woman when he was in his twenties and that he'd picked up many Italian dishes then.

He wondered why that made her go oddly quiet, but then thought that no woman likes to hear about other women the men they were dating had known. Changing the subject he asked if she had any leads on finding work yet.

Vicky told him that she hadn't but because of the settlement she got from her mother she wasn't concerned. She did add that the temp agency she'd signed up with had been sure she would have something this coming week. She suggested that if she were in town maybe they could have lunch together.

Smiling at the idea, AJ told her he would add her name to the visitor's list so the guards at the gate would let her in. With a grin she offered to do the dishes since he had cooked, all the while hoping he would refuse her offer.

He did, AJ told her he had a dishwasher and even if he hadn't, he wouldn't allow a guest to do the dishes.

"So you don't consider that 'women's work'?" Vicky asked.

"My mother was very much a proponent of equal rights which was my earliest training and even though women are a much larger part of the military than when I joined up, that life only reinforced my mother's teachings. Over the years I've come to think that the role's in a relationship are defined by the two individuals involved rather than by traditional standards."

"That's a good and diplomatic answer AJ, but if I were to talk to the people under your command would I find that the women get as many dangerous assignments as the men do?"

"Well since I only command lawyers these days, I don't know how dangerous you would consider their assignments," he replied, even though several very dangerous situations flashed through his head, those were also for the most part top secret, so he continued, "but if or when you come into the office you can feel free to question the staff."

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I might just do that," Vicky taunted as she got up and took AJ's hand. "For now though, why don't you give me a tour of the bedroom?"

"I always try to please my lady," AJ answered as he swept her up into his arms and carried her towards the room in question.

"Am I your lady AJ?"

He paused just inside the room, almost as if he needed to consider her question, "If you want to be Vicky, I'd consider it an honor to call you my lady."

Vicky placed her hand on his cheek and thought about changing her plan, but then she reminded herself of her mother and all she'd been through. She wouldn't go back on the vow she'd made no matter how sweet AJ was acting now. She knew the truth! But she couldn't let him know that, so she softly said, "I'd love that."

He wondered at her hesitation, but then figured she was just being cautious, after all they really hadn't known each other very long. But it wasn't as if they were declaring undying love for each other. With a tender smile he asked, "Well should we get to the lovin now my lady?"

"Most certainly!" she stated and gestured towards his huge bed.

Putting her on her feet next to the bed, AJ reached out and began to undress her. Vicky was glad to help him out of his clothes as well. She planned on enjoying as much as she could while this lasted. By Friday it would all be over.

As she drove home that evening she reconsidered the timetable of her grand plan. Maybe enjoying him a few days longer wouldn't be so bad? The outcome would still be the same. The problem was it was hard to give up sex that good, but no, Friday would be the end no matter what!

Tuesday, Vicky surprised AJ by showing up at the JAG offices to take him to lunch. This also gave her a chance for a tour of where he worked. She met most of the staff and even got a chance to try out his chair.

Vicky noticed the lecherous grin she got from the tall dark Commander, but also saw how quickly he backed down when he saw AJ put an arm around her waist. 'So he has his staff completely under his thumb!' she thought as they left the building. If there had been time in her plan she might have tried the jealousy test, but there wouldn't be enough time to pull it off.

Lunch was enjoyable, he'd taken her to Callisto's, telling her it was his favorite place. Vicky wasn't impressed, it was one of those homey family places and she preferred fancier places, however she didn't let him know it. She complimented him on the restaurant and thanked him for sharing it with her, as they left so they could both get back to work. Vicky told him she was sorry they didn't have time for a little 'afternoon delight'. He grinned and agreed.

AJ was pleased and flattered that this young and attractive woman couldn't seem to get enough of him. After the Meredith fiasco, his confidence had taken a large blow. But this past week with Vicky had given him a major boost, and he was pretty sure that fact had become noticeable in his demeanor at work. He'd been walking down the hall outside the courtroom yesterday and two women that had been standing there talking had turned to stare at him as he walked by. He found himself thinking that maybe he wasn't quite past it yet.

Wednesday night he and Vicky went out for dinner and then back to her apartment. Since she had made it clear that she wanted him to spend the night, he'd even taken a clean uniform with him.

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Friday, December 16, 2005

0900 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Everyone but the Admiral was looking forward to the day ahead.

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie was going to be on the bench, she found that she enjoyed that assignment. She'd even been thinking about requesting a transfer since AJ…no she had to keep thinking of him as 'the Admiral'…had started dating again. Mac loved seeing him everyday, but now that he was dating it was too much.

Lieutenant Roberts and Commander Turner would be facing off in front of Judge Mackenzie on a case that they were both confident of winning.

Commander Rabb would be acting JAG for the day while the Admiral was in meetings with the SECNAV on the Hill. Harm loved the opportunities to run the office; it was good experience for the day when he would be JAG!

Petty Officer Coates knew that she would have a heavier than normal load with the Admiral out of the office, but she didn't mind since she really liked working closely with Commander Rabb. Even though she shouldn't, she couldn't help having feelings for him. Up until now she felt she'd kept them pretty well hidden, but Mattie had come close to guessing before she'd moved back in with her father. Mattie had noticed that Jen wasn't dating and was always eager to do any favor that Harm asked of her.

It was true; AJ hated meetings with the SECNAV and took any and every opportunity to get out of them. Unfortunately since Secretary Sheffield was his Commanding Officer, the opportunities were few and far between. Sometimes it made him wonder if his people ever felt the same way about him.

Mac had been uneasy all morning, even though she loved being on the bench, today she just kept getting a feeling she should be somewhere else. But her feeling didn't make sense. That was why she hadn't acted on it. She kept feeling that she should be in the JAG offices protecting Admiral Chegwidden from some danger. That was the problem, because she knew that he wasn't there. He was on the Hill in meetings with the SECNAV. So she ignored her feeling of impending doom.

Vicky arrived in the bullpen as she'd planned on the pretext of taking AJ to lunch. However, today was the day that she was going to carry out her plan. She felt the smallest twinge of regret for what she was about to do, because AJ had been nothing but nice to her, not to mention great in bed! But this was for her mother, and even if he had changed since those days when he knew her mother, this was payback for then!

When someone has the look of knowing right where they're going and heads there without hesitation, it is rare they are stopped or questioned about their destination. Added to that, she'd already been to the office and met most of the staff so they knew her. That was how she came to cross the bullpen unimpeded and as luck would have it the girl that was usually in AJ's outer office wasn't at her desk. She walked into his office expecting to see him sitting behind his desk, but the room was unoccupied. 'Good!' she thought, 'this was going to be easier than she thought!'

Harm was in the break room when Vicky entered the bullpen. When he'd gone by Jen's desk she got up and followed him. She just couldn't help it; lately she was taking any excuse to be close to him. The two of them were alone in the break room and just so she could be with him a bit longer, Jen started to tell him about Mattie's desire to have a car.

Vicky accomplished her objective and then decided that she could at least get one more free meal out of AJ before it was over. With that in mind she figured she should make a quick stop in the ladies room so when AJ got back they could leave right away before he had a chance to sit down.

Jen and Harm returned from the break room while Vicky was in the rest room.

Returning to AJ's office, Vicky saw that his aid…or whatever she was…was back at her desk. She was about to ask where AJ was when they both heard an exclamation of pain and a loud thud from behind the closed door.

"AJ!" Vicky exclaimed and started for the door.

"Harm!" Jen exclaimed and started for the door.

Throwing Jen an odd look, Vicky asked, "Harm?"

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Finally it was the lunch hour and Mac could deny her feeling no longer. There was something very wrong and she just had to warn AJ that he was in danger. As soon as court was dismissed for lunch she hurried to the bullpen and then towards AJ's office.

Not stopping to explain to Vicky what she had meant when she called out Harm's name instead of AJ's, Jen opened the door and they saw Harm lying on the floor near the desk, his hand clutched over his heart.

Vicky shouted for Jen to call 911, adding that she knew CPR and would do that while Jen made the call. As soon as Jen ran for the phone on her desk, Vicky moved behind the desk, and quickly removed the hypodermic needle from under the chair. She put it in her purse before she knelt next to the fool that had foiled her plan. Knowing it was useless to do CPR, she still made it look real when Jen came running back into the room to report the ambulance was on the way.

She was followed into the room by Bud and Sturgis that had heard Coates' frantic 911 call. Sturgis ran to Vicky's side and seeing she was busy with chest compressions he checked Harm's neck for a pulse. His heart sank when he didn't find one, but nonetheless he began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation in time to Vicky's chest compressions. Every so often he would pause to check for a pulse, but never did.

While Sturgis and Vicky were working diligently on Harm, Bud literally had his hands full. He was trying to keep a weeping Jennifer Coates from getting in the way of the life saving efforts by the other two. She wanted to go to him, and kept calling Harm's name as Bud restrained her.

This was the scene that Mac saw when she ran into the room. There was someone laying on the floor surrounded by people who blocked her view of who it was. Calling out AJ's name she hurried forward.

Sturgis looked up at this new arrival and regretfully said, "No, Mac, it's Harm," just as she got close enough to see that fact for herself.

They continued working to keep Harm alive until the paramedics arrived. Only Sturgis knew they were working on a dead man. He'd lost his best friend.

AJ arrived back at the office just in time to see the paramedics enter along with the ambulance crew with a stretcher. Wondering what had happened, he quickly followed them into his own office. He was stunned to see them working over Harmon Rabb! Jennifer Coates was weeping in Bud Roberts' arms as Vicky and Sturgis stood back allowing the paramedics to take over.

As they began working on Harm, they started asking the traditional questions, his age, if he had any history of heart problems, AJ stepped up and assured them that Harm didn't, in fact he'd just passed his yearly physical a few weeks before with flying colors. The paramedics called Bethesda with the information, received instructions on what treatment to use, and were told to transport him ASAP.

Coates begged to be allowed to go with Harm as they loaded him onto the stretched. Every one looked to AJ waiting for him to answer her. Seeing this, Jen pleaded, "I know it's wrong, but I can't help it! I love him! Please let me go with him, Sir!"

Looking over at Mac and wondering why she wasn't demanding to be the one to go with Harm, AJ replied, "We'll talk about this later Jennifer, but for now, yes, you can go with him."

"Thank you Sir!" she gasped and gave him a quick hug.

Worried as she was about her best friend, Mac still couldn't take her eyes off of AJ. As Harm was taken away, she stepped closer to him and taking hold of his arm, said, "That should have been you Sir!"

Shocked he asked, "Are you saying you wish it had been me instead of Harm, Mac?"

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"NO! Oh God no! It's just that I'm sure that was meant for you," Mac gasped.

"A heart attack was 'meant' for me?" AJ questioned incredulously.

"I know how that sounds Sir, but I've had this feeling all morning that something awful was going to happen to you. When I got here and saw someone on the floor, I thought for sure it was you till I saw Harm," Mac told him.

Not liking the sound or this at all, as well as the fact that AJ hadn't even seemed to notice that she was there, Vicky came over to clutch his free arm and said, "Oh AJ, I thought it was you too at first! When that dark haired girl that went with Harm and I were talking in her office we heard the crash, I was so afraid it was you!"

Mac looked at Vicky and wondered why she had such a bad feeling about this woman. Was it just the fact that Vicky was dating the man she loved, or was it more than that? Why was she here just when a perfectly healthy forty-year-old man had a heart attack? But then how could she have had anything to do with it when she hadn't even been in the room at the time?

Vicky was also staring at Mac. She knew from the things that Mac had said, she was going to have to be on her guard around her.

Knowing that there were things that needed to be done, AJ started delegating, as any good leader would. Like military people all over the world, they got things handled first, then when the important things were done; they could deal with their emotions. "Sturgis, since you and Harm are close would you be the one to contact his mother?"

"Yes Sir, but maybe we should wait just a bit until we have word on…his condition?"

"Good thinking. Why don't you head over to Bethesda and wait for word. If it is bad news, Coates shouldn't be there to face it alone."

"I will Sir."

"Mac, since Coates is at the hospital, would you see about telling Mattie?"

"Oh God, I'd forgotten she'd need to be told. This will kill her!"

"We don't know that the worst has happened yet. It'll be best to wait until we have word on his condition, but I thought you'd be the best choice to talk to her."

"I will Sir," she replied just as Sturgis had.

"Bud, I'd like you to start clearing schedules. Cancel or postpone everything possible. Start with my meeting with the SECNAV," AJ instructed and then felt a wave of guilt. When he was on his way back to the office to check on things, he'd kept hoping that something would come up so he could get out of the afternoon's meetings. However there was no way he would have wished for some thing like this!

"AJ, I realize with all that is going on, lunch is probably the last thing on your mind. Will you come over for dinner tonight instead?" Vicky asked.

He looked down at her as if he'd forgotten she was even there. With a sad smile, he said, "I think that would be best. I'll see you this evening, but I'll need to call you later to let you know what time."

"That's fine dear," she told him and stood on tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for understanding Vicky," he responded and returned her kiss with one on her cheek as well.

After she left the JAG staff sprang into action and began the jobs the Admiral had assigned them. All were in shock at what had happened to Harm and very worried what the outcome would be.

Forty-five minutes later the phone on his desk rang and AJ picked it up. Sturgis identified himself and then with a catch in his voice, said, "After working on him for quite some time the doctor pronounced Harm dead, Sir. There will be an autopsy, but they are listing cause of death as a massive coronary. I was so very surprised at how Petty Officer Coates reacted when they gave us the news. I was expecting them to have to give her a sedative, but instead she took one deep breath and said that she would have to go and tell Mattie. It was amazing the change that came over her. It was almost as if she 'grew up' in that moment. I don't know that she won't fall apart later, but for now she is on her way to break the news to Mattie. I'm about to call his mother, but knew you were all waiting on the news too."

"Thank you Sturgis, I'll let everyone here know. Please tell his mother that if there is anything at all she needs, she has only to let us know."

"Yes Sir, I will."

"And Sturgis will you be okay?"

"Thank you Sir, yes, I'll make it."

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

With a heavy heart AJ entered the bullpen. There had been so many times he'd wished Harm out of what little hair he had left…or had thought about transferring him to the farthest command that he could find, but he had never truly wished him any ill fate. Many of the team had come close to death a time or two, himself included, but this was the first loss they had suffered. Harm's passing would leave a void in the JAG family.

The shocked and saddened faces that met his announcement said it all. It was one thing to lose a brother in arms to combat, but to lose a healthy man in the prime of his life in this way, was so very hard to accept.

As he turned to go back to his office, Mac approached him, "Sir, may I talk to you please?"

"You want to go home? I can understand that Mac, but you won't have to break the news to Mattie after all. Sturgis said that Jen felt she needed to be the one to do that," AJ replied as they entered his office.

"No Sir, that wasn't it, but I do think that Jennifer is the better one to tell Mattie if she is up to it. They were so close, living together and all. But what I wanted, was to try and explain what I said earlier. I know it might have sounded odd, but I was just so sure that you were in some kind of danger."

"I've learned not to discount your 'feelings', but as you can see, I'm fine."

"I know that Sir, but I just can't shake the thought that whatever happened to Harm was meant for you."

"You're suggesting it was more than a heart attack?"

"Can you really believe that it was? This was Harm! Adrenaline junkie par-excellence! To die of a heart attack sitting at a desk?"

"So you think that whatever happened to him was meant for me?"

"Well it did happen in your office and the feeling I kept getting said YOU were in danger," Mac told him.

"So you think he was murdered?"

"I pray not, but if it was, and they meant to get you, then you could still be in danger."

"Mac, think about what you're saying! If this was murder, then it was someone we know! This is a secure building, even visitors are carefully screened."

"I know Sir, and if that is the case, it's all the more dangerous."

"Because you'd never suspect someone you know and trust."

"Yes Sir. We should alert the cornier to what we suspect so they can look for anything suspicious in the…autopsy…" Suddenly it seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks. Harm was really dead and here she was calmly talking about his autopsy. In an instant, nine years of memories came flooding in and she realized that she'd never see that cocky grin of his again. With a gasping sob, she let it all go. No longer the brave competent Marine, instead she was a woman that had just lost her best friend.

AJ simply opened his arms to her, offering comfort to one of the family at the loss of one of their own. He was amazed that she'd held it together this long. "Go ahead and let it out Mac," he told her as he patted her back as she wept in his arms.

That was how Captain Sebring found them when he walked in a few minutes later. Nodding understandingly he said, "AJ, let your people go home. We heard what happened and I rounded up some help. We'll make sure things don't fall apart here. All of you go home."

"Thank you Owen, but this office should be sealed off until it can be searched." AJ explained what Colonel Mackenzie suspected and although Sebring would have just put it down to her grief talking, he respected Chegwidden and if he was willing to give Colonel Mackenzie's suspicions credence, he would at least make sure they were looked into. Promising to have the office sealed, Sebring said he would work from Coates' desk till the 'all clear' was given.

Because of Mac's emotional state, AJ insisted on driving her home rather than letting her get behind the wheel in her condition. She thanked him and got into the Escalade with him. At her apartment, AJ walked her inside and told her to go change out of her uniform while he made some coffee.

Mac did as she was told, so used to following the Admiral's orders that she did it without question. She even took a few extra minutes to take a very quick shower. Letting the water wash over her body, she forced herself to clear her mind and focus on what needed to be done next.

Just as she could never explain the 'feelings' she got, Mac couldn't explain why she felt so strongly that this has something to do with Vicky Frazier, AJ's new girlfriend. Mac refused to believe that it was her jealousy fueling this feeling, but how could she convince AJ that Vicky had something to do with Harm's death? She had no idea how she would do it, but she just knew she had to, his life depended on it!

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mac stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. She could only remember one other time AJ had been in her apartment, she'd been in uniform and he'd only stayed a few seconds. But now he was here making coffee and it looked like he might stay awhile. Should she wear something sexy, or just comfortable? 'What was wrong with her?' Here she was thinking about seduction with Harm just dead and knowing AJ had a new girlfriend! 'What kind of woman was she? One in love!' As she put on jeans and a sweatshirt she told herself, 'Just cool your jets Mackenzie! He's no more available to you here in your apartment than he is when you are at work together!'

'I need to go out there, drink the coffee and get him to leave,' her sensible side said.

'Ask him to stay for dinner!' her lovesick side advised.

'He has a date!'

'With a woman you think is trying to kill him!'

'But that's not why you want him to stay!'

'What does the reason matter as long as he stays?'

'Because it's not right!'

'Being in his arms today felt right!'

'Because I was crying about Harm dying!' the sensible side insisted.

'You could cry about that again, it might get him to hold you…and comfort you…and who knows where that could lead?!'

'Stop it! He's hurting about Harm's death too!'

'Great! Then offer to comfort HIM!'

"Oh shut up!" she told herself out loud as she went to join AJ…no…think of him as 'the Admiral' that will keep your head on straight.'

'But would we love to get him out of that uniform!?'

Ignoring herself as best she could, Mac took the cup of coffee AJ…the Admiral held out to her and said, "Thank you Admiral. I'm sorry I was so long, I took a shower."

"It's all right Mac, I heard the water running and figured that was what you were doing. Since we're out of the office, and after what happened today, why don't you call me AJ?"

'Great, AJ, why didn't you come in and wash my back?' her lovesick side wanted to ask, while her sensible side wished he'd not asked her to use his name. It would be rude to refuse and all the harder to keep things impersonal. Before she could stop her lovesick side from doing so, she heard herself ask, "So why don't you stay for dinner? I could order a pizza."

"I'm sorry Mac, I'm going to meet Vicky for dinner this evening."

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry…it was just that I really didn't want to be alone tonight," she heard her lovesick side claim and added a sigh for good measure.

With a sympathetic look, AJ said, "I can understand that, let me just call Vicky and reschedule," he was already pulling out his cell phone.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary AJ! Really you don't have to do that."

"Mac, it's not a problem. I'm sure that Vicky will understand and it would be nice to be with family tonight."

She couldn't help it, the thought of spending the evening with him won out over being practical. Nodding, she gave him some privacy to make his call. Still, the apartment was small and there was no way she could avoid hearing his side of the conversation, "Vicky, it's AJ."

"No dear, I won't be able to make dinner this evening at all."

"No, I'm not home. I'm at Colonel Mackenzie's and we're going to share a pizza."

"Vicky it's not like that at all! Mac and Harm were partners and very close, she doesn't want to be alone right now."

"There's no cause to worry about any thing like that. I'll call you when I get home tonight."

"Tomorrow? I'm not sure what will be happening. If Harm's mother gets into town, I'll imagine she'll need some help with arrangements, and as his Commanding Officer, I should be available to her."

"Yes, I'll keep you posted on what's going on and we will see each other sometime this weekend."

"Yes I promise."

"No, don't wait up for me, it might be late if Mac wants to spend the evening talking."

"Yes dear, I'll be missing you too. I'll talk to you soon."

"Sorry about that Mac. Vicky was in a talkative mood, but I'm all yours for the evening now," AJ told her when he joined her in the living room.

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'How I wish that were true!' Mac's lovesick side thought before her sensible side could put a lid on her run-a-way thoughts. "I hope she wasn't upset about changing plans at the last minute?"

"Not at all," AJ fibbed.

"Well, since we both missed lunch, why don't I go ahead and order the pizza now? There's a good place locally that can get it here in less than thirty minutes."

"That sounds fine."

"What toppings do you like?" she asked, already hitting the number for her speed dial to Gino's.

"What ever you like Mac, with the exception of anchovies."

"Yuck!" she said with a grimace. "I usually just get all meat, if that's okay?"

"Sounds fine," he told her.

Placing the order, Mac hung up the phone and wondered what to do now. She had imagined AJ in her apartment so many times in the past, but each of those times, it had all led to them ending up in her bed, making wild passionate love. Mac was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen tonight. However, she was still wondering what to do until the pizza arrived when AJ's cell phone rang.

"Chegwidden," he answered after apologizing to Mac for the interruption.

"Sir, I just got off the phone with Trisha Burnett, she and Frank will be flying in later tonight. I've arranged for a hotel room for them, I didn't think they'd be comfortable staying at Harm's apartment."

"Good thinking Sturgis. Was there anything she needed?"

"She's still in shock Sir, but I was thinking that she might want some help going through his things this weekend. I told her I'd be glad to collect his personal things from his office."

"That's fine Sturgis, I'm here with Mac, let me check with her, but I'm sure that we could all find a time to meet with his mother tomorrow."

Mac gave him a sad smile and nodded. "Yes, Sturgis, she's available too. Arrange the time and we will be there."

When AJ put his phone away, Mac said, "She must be devastated AJ."

"I'm sure she is. No parent expects to outlive their child. That's why I wanted us to be there if his mother needs anything from us. And Mac, I know how close you and Harm were, so that goes for you too. If you need anything, just let me know."

"All I really need is for you to take me seriously when I tell you that somehow I know your life is in danger and I want you to be extra careful until we figure out what is going on."

More to humor her in this trying time than actually believing someone was trying to kill him, AJ promised, "I will Mac."

The pizza arrived a few minutes later and the two of them sat down to eat. Mac looked down at the slice in her hand and told AJ how she and Harm had been working late one night and had ordered a pizza. She explained how she'd given him a hard time over a piece of green pepper that had encroached onto her half. That seemed to open the floodgates and the two of them talked, sharing Harm-stories way into the wee hours.

It was 0247 EST when AJ happened to look down at his watch and notice how late it was. Knowing they both needed some sleep to be able to help Trish later that day, Mac didn't try to keep him when he shrugged back into his uniform jacket. He put his discarded tie in his pocket before reaching for his overcoat. Their good nights were only slightly awkward after all the hours they'd just spent together outside of work. AJ promised to pick her up for whatever was going on because her car was still at the office. He said he'd drop her back at it when they were done.

Thanking him, she walked him to the door and watched him walk down the hall away from her. Her dreams that night were filled with 'what ifs?'.

To be continued…..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Saturday, December 17, 2005

0700 EST

AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

Vicky was pissed that AJ hadn't called her last night when he got home, so she called him first thing when she got up. She was even angrier when she got his machine. Her assumption was that he'd spent the night with that Colonel after he's insisted there was nothing going on between them! This just proved that no matter how nice he'd been to her, he was still a man and they were all liars and cheats. She didn't even feel bad about killing that cute Commander by mistake yesterday, because it just meant there was one less man in the world.

She would have to find another way to get at AJ, but she was clever and resourceful, so she knew she would succeed!

AJ returned from his run to find there was a message on his answering machine. Wondering who would be calling that early, he worried that Trish and Frank had problems getting to Virginia. He was surprised to hear Vicky's angry voice. Feeling grungy and in need of a shower, he was still to much of a gentleman to put his comfort over her demand to 'call her as soon as he got her message!'. Nonetheless he was heading to the bathroom, stripping off his running clothes as he went, while dialing her number.

"Good morning dear, you're up early," he greeted her when she answered his call.

"Were you figuring I wouldn't realize that you'd been out all night?" Vicky snapped.

"I wasn't out all night, but it was very late, or rather early this morning, when I got home, that's why I didn't call you."

"Sure! Then where were you when I called!?"

"I was out running," he replied.

"With six inches of snow on the ground and the temperature at the freezing mark?" she asked, clearly not believing him.

"Yes, Vicky, I run all year round. It's great exercise and something I can do whenever I have the time. Now I was just about to take a shower, so why don't you tell me why you called?"

"I was upset that you didn't call last night and wanted to know when I would see you today."

"I don't know Vicky. Harm's mother and stepfather are coming into town and I need to be available to help them make arrangements. Trish lost Harm's father just before Christmas years ago as well, so this time of year is going to make this all the harder on her."

"Why do you have to be there AJ? He was just someone who worked for you."

"Vicky, we are more of a family at JAG rather than staff. I know we haven't known each other long, but one day maybe, they will be family to you too."

Knowing that would never happen, Vicky chose not to respond to that statement, instead, she came back to her main concern. "So there's a chance I won't see you at all today?"

"I just don't know at this point Vicky. I will give you a call as soon as I know what the plans are for the day. All right?"

"I guess it will have to be," she pouted.

"Does it help at all to know that I'll be missing you all day?"

"A little," she conceded.

"Good, now I'm sorry to do so, but I really need to get in the shower. I'm standing here naked."

"Well that's a nice mental picture to leave me with and since there's no one here to take care of the result of imagining you like that…I guess I'll just have to get out my 'toy'!"

At the image, AJ groaned. Now he had something else to take care of in the shower other that just getting clean. "I'll be picturing that in the shower, my dear," he told her.

Vicky hung up with a grin. Men were so easy!

He had just finished his shower and was in the process of deciding what to wear when his phone rang. "Chegwidden," he answered as he reached for his clothes.

"Morning Admiral, sorry to call you so early, but I was just wondering if you'd heard from Sturgis yet?"

When he heard Mac's voice, he just instinctively reached for the towel, which he'd just discarded. Because he had his clothes in one hand and the phone in the other, as he tried to pick up the towel, he fumbled the phone and dropped it. With a sigh, he picked it up and went to sit on the bed. "Sorry Mac, I dropped the phone."

"I've never known you to be clumsy Sir, what happened?"

"I just got out of the shower and when you called I was about to get dressed. Somehow it didn't seem 'proper' to be talking to you in that state."

To be continued…..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Trying to stifle a sigh at that mental image, Mac asked, "So you're dressed now?"

"No," AJ admitted with a sigh, "I was reaching for my towel when I dropped the phone."

"Oh," was all she could manage to say as she pictured him standing there talking to her in the nude.

His voice interrupted her erotic thoughts, "So, now that I've embarrassed myself for the day, I suppose I should tell you that I haven't talked to Sturgis yet."

With a grin Mac asked, "Would it help your embarrassment any to know that I've talked to you in the nude before?"

"What? I can assure you that has not happened! I don't run around in the nude and know that we've never talked like this before!" he insisted.

This time she couldn't hold back a chuckle at his outraged tone, "I'm sorry Sir, that wasn't what I meant at all. What I was trying to say was that it seems you have a knack for catching me in the nude whenever you have to call me at home. I'd just never mentioned it before now."

"Then heaven help the day when video phones become the norm! We could end up having charges brought against us just for answering the phone."

"I'm sure they would have a 'picture off' feature, but knowing my luck, I'd forget to turn it off!"

"Not that I'm sure it wouldn't be a lovely sight, I'm just not sure it's one that would be worth time in Leavenworth."

'Did he just say it would be lovely to see me naked?!' her lovesick side wanted to know. Before she would allow her thoughts to run away with her, Mac asked, "Well, since we've managed to exhaust that subject, could you let me know as soon as you do talk to Sturgis?"

"Hold on a moment Mac, my house phone is ringing. It might be him now."

"Alright," she answered.

Picking up the phone next to the bed, AJ wondered what had possessed him to tell Mac he was naked. He could have made up any excuse for dropping the phone or given no reason at all, and then for her to have told him he'd caught her that was with some of his calls, had thoroughly distracted him. It brought back memories of the attraction he'd felt for her the night he'd introduced Francesca to the staff. He and Mac had been here in this very room, and he'd almost kissed her.

Realizing what he'd been about to do, he'd managed to stop in time, but he'd always wondered at her reaction. She hadn't backed away. She hadn't pushed him away. She hadn't run screaming into the other room. No, instead she had leaned into him, and her lips had parted invitingly. It was almost as if she had wanted him to kiss her. Maybe she had felt something too? He really couldn't have been that far off base…could he?

"Hello? Sir? Are you there?" Sturgis' voice intruded on his thoughts.

"Oh, yes Sturgis. I am. Sorry about that. I have Mac on the other line in fact and we were wondering what plans had been made?"

"I'm taking the Burnett's to see Harm this morning and Mrs. Burnett asked if everyone might get together for lunch somewhere. After that she wanted to go by Harm's apartment and have everyone choose something they'd like to have to remember him by. She is planning to donate most of his clothes and furniture to charity and only take back a few personal items to California with them."

"That sounds like you have things well in hand. Any thoughts on where to go for lunch?"

"I think everyone likes Callisto's so I called and asked them for their private dining room. Can you and Mac be there at noon?"

"I can, let me ask Mac." Once he had done that, AJ reported, "We'll be there Sturgis."

"Good, I'll see both of you then."

AJ hung up the phone and turned back to his cell where Mac was waiting for him. His thoughts raced back to what he had been thinking before he spoke with Sturgis, but he knew that he would probably never have the answers to those questions, and that was probably for the best.

To be continued…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Putting those thoughts out of his head, AJ asked, "Mac would you like to pick your car up before lunch or after we've been to Harm's place?"

"With how emotional that trip will be, I think I could…might need…" she trailed off.

"I understand Mac," he offered gently. "I'll pick you up at 1130, alright?"

"Yes Sir, I'll see you then."

"It was AJ last night Mac, and under the circumstances, I think that could continue out of the office, don't you?"

"I think so, thank you AJ. I'll see you soon."

"Yes," he agreed and hung up. Making a light breakfast he read the paper then caught up on some household chores before leaving to pick up Mac. He arrived to find that they looked like they had coordinated their outfits. He was in black cords; she was in black dress pants. He had on a sweater in shades of gray with a stripe pattern; her sweater was also in grays with a diamond pattern. However considering the circumstances of the day, it wasn't odd they'd both chosen black and gray attire.

She just smiled sadly at him and said she was ready to go. AJ helped her into her coat and escorted her to the Escalade; he kept a hand under her elbow since it had started to snow. He didn't want her to slip and fall.

Once settled into the vehicle, Mac said, "I wonder how Mattie is doing today?"

"I don't imagine very well. Amazing as it was that Harm took on a ward, those two were really good for each other. I think he did a lot of growing up and it allowed her to go back to being a child instead of shouldering all the responsibilities she'd taken on."

"Yes, that was how I saw it too. I was so proud of him for what he did for her," Mac wiped away a quiet tear.

AJ, seeing her action, reached out and took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze, he said, "We all were Mac."

"AJ, with the way things turned out…there won't be any problem for Jen because of what she admitted yesterday…will there?"

"Do you think he knew how she felt?"

"I doubt it, I think if Harm thought of her as more than a co-worker, it might have been as an older sister to Mattie."

"But as you say, with how things turned out, there's no reason to compound her pain with anything more."

"Thank you AJ," Mac said, squeezing his hand that still held hers.

A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. Greetings were made and condolences were offered. Trish told them that the coroner had promised the autopsy results would be in by Monday. Harm would be buried in Arlington next to his father. Chaplain Turner would perform the service and Trish asked any of them that would like to, to say a few words at the service, which was scheduled for Tuesday morning.

Most of them were wondering why Mattie wasn't there. Jen explained that she hadn't wanted to tell Mattie that foul play was suspected in Harm's death, until they knew for sure. She wanted to ask everyone to refrain from mentioning it at the apartment after lunch. Everyone agreed, even though Mattie was mature beyond her years in some areas, there was no need to put more on her young shoulders until they knew for certain something was amiss. After that, talk around the table turned to shared memories of Harm as they ate.

Trish listened as her son's friends and co-workers talked and told stories about him. She marveled at the companionship and love these people felt for her son. Often during the meal she would find herself dabbing at her eyes. Frank's arm would come around her shoulders and he would give her a quick hug. Admiral Chegwidden who was sitting on her other side would give her hand a light squeeze.

By the time the meal was over and they were all ready to head over to Harm's apartment, everyone had shared at least one story about Harm with his mother. There were so many good ones that she'd never heard before. One of her favorites was how Harm had shot up the courtroom ceiling. Another was when Mac told about how he'd fought to get custody of Mattie. Trish had never met her son's ward, but they had talked on the phone a couple of times. She was looking forward to meeting Mattie at the apartment.

Even though everyone was meeting at the apartment, when AJ and Mac arrived, they found themselves alone in the hall facing Harm's door. AJ was slightly behind her when Mac stopped, even though the door was ajar, she didn't push it open to go inside. "He won't be in there," she said softly.

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"No," AJ gently agreed.

"He'll never be in there again…" Mac trailed off.

"No. Mac, if you don't want to go in there, I'm sure people will understand. They all know you loved him."

"He was my best friend. I'm going to miss him so much." 

"Do you want me to take you home? I can always come back."

"Oh no, how would that look? Everyone else here loved him too," she said looking up at AJ.

"Mac I know that Jen admitted to loving Harm and you might not want to say anything in front of her, but the rest of us could tell there was more than friendship between you and Harm."

"AJ, I don't know what you're talking about. Harm was my best friend, that's it, that's all. There might have been a time, long ago, when he and I could have been involved, but there's always been someone else in my heart and Harm knew that."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry Mac," AJ offered, giving her a gentle hug.

"Thank you," she whispered as she leaned into him for just a moment, allowing herself that oh-so brief pleasure of being in his arms. She wondered what he would do if she admitted that it was him that was in her heart. "We should get in there before they start wondering what's keeping us."

"All right, if you're ready," he said, pushing the door open and guiding her inside with his hand at the small of her back.

They entered the apartment to find a touching scene. Mattie was crying in the arms of Harm's mother, whose eyes were suspiciously bright as well. The others seemed to have started working already. Frank and Sturgis were boxing up clothes and books respectively; Harriett was busy in the kitchen. She was emptying the fridge and cupboards of food while Bud was boxing up pots and pans.

Mac and AJ walked over to greet Mattie. She looked up at their approach and gave them both a hug. "I just can't believe this!" she cried.

"I know sweetie," Mac said hugging the teen fiercely. "But we are all here for you."

"And Jen? She loved him you know…"

"Her too," AJ assured Mattie.

"Do you think anyone else wants Harm's guitar? We had so many good nights with him playing it for me, that I'd like to take lessons…" Mattie looked at everyone hopefully.

No one quite seemed to know what to say to her and then Trish took a deep breath, and crossed the room to where the guitar stood on its stand. She lovingly picked it up and carried it back across the room. Placing it in Mattie's hands, Trish said, "I'm sure he would want you to have it."

"Thank you!" Mattie whispered clutching the instrument to her as if it were a child.

Trish put her arm around Mattie and said, "You're welcome dear. I know he'd want it to go to someone who would love it like he did. I'd like all of you to choose something just as Mattie has."

"I have so many memories of Harm that I really don't need any thing to help me remember," Mac told her.

"I understand dear, but I can't take all of this back with us so if there was something that you'd like?"

Mac looked around and finally said, "Well, his couch is so much better than mine, do you have plans for it?"

"No, I was going to donate the furniture, so please take it if you will use it."

"Thank you Trish."

"May I have some of his shirts?" Jen asked softly, and before Trish could answer, Mattie chimed in, "Oh me too please!"

With and indulgent smile that had a hint of sadness in it, Trish agreed that Jen and Mattie could pick out what they wanted.

Harriett asked if she could have a set of wine glasses that she found in a cupboard, and Bud wanted to know if he could have Harm's computer. He had been teaching the children to use one and this way they could have one of their own. Trish agreed to both requests and Bud offered to put any personal files or pictures stored on the computer onto CD's for her. She thanked him for that and said it was something she hadn't thought of.

Mac noticed something as Jen and Mattie were going through Harm's shirts and pulled Trish aside to mention it to her.

To be continued…..


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Harm's clothes had been laid out on the bed for easier packing and while sorting through things, Jen had kept reaching out to caress Harm's pillow. Trish quietly offered Jen his bed and with a gasping sob, Jen accepted.

Seeing Jen start to cry again was all it took to have Mattie in tears as well. Trish sat down on the bed, put an arm around each of them, and all three of them had a good cry.

Frank Burnett, Harm's stepfather, was working along side Admiral Chegwidden packing up Harm's music and video collections, he asked why AJ was the only one that hadn't chosen a keepsake.

"I'm not the only one, Sir," AJ told him. "Sturgis hasn't selected anything yet either."

"Actually Sir, I did. There was a model of an F14 in Harm's office that I requested after packing up his things from there," Sturgis said, having overheard the comments.

"Well in that case, there are a few movies here that I haven't seen, so might I take them?"

"That's all?" Frank asked.

"Like Mac said, in nine years of working with Harm, there are so many memories that no objects will really make a difference to that."

"I understand. I think you all knew him better than I did. When Trish and I were first married, I think he resented me for taking his father's place in her life. But after his trip to Russia and finding his brother, Harm seemed more accepting of me and we started to get to know each other. I just wish we'd had more time."

"At times like this, I think we all wish that," AJ offered.

Frank nodded and went back to work.

They ordered pizza for dinner because they were so close to finishing and no one wanted to stop till they were done. With everything boxed up and labeled as to where it was going, people started saying their good-byes. Each took the items they had chosen along with the food that Harriett had divided up for them.

AJ told Mac to wait in the apartment while he went out to warm the Escalade up before she came down. She huffed at him and reminded him that she was a rough-tough Marine and could take a little bit of cold. As Mac slid on her coat to hurry after AJ, Jen commented that she was glad she didn't have to go out in the cold. Mattie, who was spending the weekend with Jen, agreed.

The blast of frigid air that hit her when she walked out of the building had Mac regretting her rough-tough Marine comment, but she was NOT going to let AJ know that! She climbed into the passenger seat, trying to suppress a shiver, but wasn't very successful.

AJ, ever the gentleman, refrained from saying anything, but the grin he couldn't hide let Mac know that he'd seen her shiver. However, since he'd already started the Escalade and turned on the heater, he reached over and turned it up full blast without a word.

"What?!" she demanded defiantly. "I defy you to tell me that you aren't nearly frozen too! It's colder than the grav…aw damn!" Once again reminded of the loss of her best friend, tears started down her cheeks.

Letting the engine run so the vehicle would get warm, AJ undid his seatbelt and turned to Mac. Taking her in his arms he let her weep on his chest.

A few minutes later, that was how Sturgis saw them when he was heading to his car. Tapping on the driver's window he waited until AJ lowered it to ask, "Is she alright?"

"She will be Sturgis. It'll just take some time."

"Actually I was surprised at how well she was holding it together so far, knowing that she loved him and all," Sturgis replied.

To be continued…..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mac was crying so hard that she hardly registered that Sturgis was there. AJ's body shielded her from most of the cold air coming in and not even the fact that AJ stiffened when he heard Sturgis' comment got through to her.

"He was her best friend Sturgis," AJ told him.

"He was more than that Sir. A while ago she came right out and told me that she loved him."

"I see, alright, thank you. I'll be sure she's okay."

"Yes Sir, good night."

"Good night Sturgis."

When his window was back up, he gently lifted Mac's chin till she was looking at him. "Was that true Mac?"

"What?" she asked, totally confused by his question.

"Sturgis was just here checking to see if you were alright and he said you told him you loved Harm."

She sighed and laid her head back down on his chest, it felt so right to be in his arms, how she wished he felt that way too. "I did tell him that, it was years ago during a time when I was very confused about a lot of things."

"Mac, it's okay if you loved him," AJ insisted.

Lifting her head and looking him right in the eyes, she said, "I didn't love Harm! There has been someone else in my heart for a long time and Harm knew that. While there might have been a time when we talked about getting together, he knew about this other man and when it came right down to it, neither of us wanted second best."

"I see. Is it Webb, Mac? You know you can do much better than him!"

"No, it's not Clay," she told him with a sad smile.

"You're not pining for Farrow, are you?"

"No AJ, it's not John." Mac sighed, he couldn't even fathom that it could be him she loved.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" he questioned with that half grin of his.

"No, I'm not," she said shaking her head and wondering how it was that he didn't know. She must be better at keeping her feelings hidden than even she knew.

"Alright Mac, but if you ever want to talk please feel free to come to me, okay?"

'Yeah right!' she thought, but all she said was, "I'll remember that."

"I should be getting you home now Mac, it's getting late."

"I guess so…would you like to come in for coffee when we get there?" she asked as he drove to her apartment.

"Thank you for the offer Mac, but it's late and I still have the drive to McLean."

"Oh…I understand."

When they pulled up at her place, she started to get out saying, "I'll see you at work."

"Now hold on there, Mac," he said turning off the engine. "A gentleman always sees a lady to her door."

He got out of the vehicle, came around to her side and took the box of food that Harriett had packed up for her out of her arms. Putting a hand under her arm to keep her from slipping, AJ walked her to her door.

Mac unlocked it and turned to take the box from him, but he walked past her into the apartment and deposited it on her kitchen counter. "There you go," he said and started back towards the door.

"Thank you AJ, you've really been supportive."

"It's alright Mac, it just seemed like you needed a friend. I'll see you at work."

"Yes, Sir," she said trying to remind herself that after all, he was really just her boss.

"I think we can leave it as 'AJ' outside of the office if you like Mac."

"Alright," she replied, as she held the door open waiting for him to step through. Mac felt that if he didn't leave quickly she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to throw herself into his arms. "Good night," she added when he stood there as if waiting for her to say more.

"Good night Mac," he sighed as he stepped through the door and heard it close behind him. He had his answer; Mac didn't want or need him as a friend. She hadn't even used his name after he'd offered. He had always liked and respected Mac as a person as well as a Marine and thought that they might be able to be friends out of work, but it seemed that she didn't feel the same. As he drove home, the thought, "I need to give Vicky a call."

To be continued…..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Monday, December 19, 2005

0700 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

When AJ arrived at work he ordered the flag in the courtyard lowered to half-mast. One of their own had passed and should be honored in that way.

There was a pall over the office, even though work had to go on, no one was happy to be there. The silence hung in the air, broken only by the ringing of the phones. No one was chatting, there was no lingering in the break room, and no one was surprised that PO Coates was not at her desk. At the staff meeting, AJ told them she was taking some time off to be with Mattie.

Sturgis told them that he had news from Trish Burnett that morning. The coroner's report was in and it said there had been a high concentration of insulin in Harm's blood.

Mac went pale and gasped, "So it was murder!"

"But how?!" Bud questioned. "He was alone in the Admiral's office!"

"I don't know, but some one killed Harm! However I know they meant to get the Admiral instead!" Mac told them. "I had a bad feeling all morning that the Admiral was in danger and then at 1200 hours I had an overwhelming urge to race to his office. I got there just as they found Harm. I was too late!" she sighed and hung her head.

"Mac! No one blames you for this!" AJ exclaimed putting his hand comfortingly over hers. "How in the world could you have prevented something that no one can explain?"

"Thank you Sir, but I still feel that I could have done something more!"

Bud looking very confused, asked, "But I still don't understand how someone could have murdered him when he was alone in your office Sir!"

"That's true, you're office was closed until a team could check it out and they went over it with a fine toothcomb," Sturgis volunteered. "They didn't find a thing to suggest foul play. They even tested the coffee he'd been drinking, even though I told them it came from a community pot in the break room and no one else seemed to be affected."

"Maybe if we could figure out who would want to kill the Commander, we could figure out how," Bud suggested, wanting to help with all his heart.

"Remember that I'm sure that whoever it was, meant to kill the Admiral and not Harm," Mac interjected. "And if I'm right, since they didn't succeed, they might very well try again!"

"Mac you seem so sure that someone is out to kill me, do you have an idea of who it might be?" AJ questioned.

"No, Sir, I wish I did. All I have are suspicions, but with no evidence to back it up…"

"Well tell us your suspicions Mac. I'm sure with all the minds at this table we could figure something out."

"I'd really rather not say, Sir. It's only a theory and is just supposition at this time. I don't want to point a finger and then be wrong."

"We can handle the information with that in mind. Tell us what you suspect," AJ insisted.

Mac looked around the table at the eager faces of her friends and co-workers. They all wanted to help solve Harm's murder, and if possible to stop the killer from going after the Admiral. But how could she announce her suspicions knowing that AJ, the man she loved, was dating the woman she felt was responsible? "I'd really rather not say, Sir," was all she could offer them.

"Colonel, do I need to make it an order?" AJ asked sternly. He knew everyone in the office was gong through a very emotional time and Mac was having a hard time dealing with the death/murder of her best friend, but he never would have expected her to withhold information that might lead them to find the person responsible!

"I think you might, Sir," she replied sadly.

"Then consider yourself so ordered!" he snapped amazed that she would carry this so far.

"Alright Sir, but you're not going to like what I have to say."

"If it leads to the discovery of Harm's killer, how could I not like that?"

"Because if you discount all of us that knew and either liked or loved him, then the only other person that was in the office that day was your new girlfriend, Vicky Frazer!" Mac stated firmly.

To be continued…..


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Vicky? You think Vicky killed Harm? Oh no, let me be clear, you think the woman I'm dating wanted to kill me, but got Harm instead?" AJ demanded incredulously.

"I know when you put it that way, it sounds ludicrous, but she was the only other person here!" Mac responded a bit defiantly, even though she had known that her idea would not be received well, it still hurt to hear that disbelief in AJ's voice.

"Mac, even if it were true, why in the world would Vicky try and kill me? If she hated me that much why is she going out with me in the first place?"

"To get close to you? To learn your habits? Also, if she did fail, so you wouldn't suspect her!" Mac answered.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just stop dating me? I mean, we've only gone out a few times, what could I possibly have done to make her want to kill me? Send the wrong flowers? Order the wrong wine at dinner? Snore in her ear?"

No one heard Mac's soft sigh when he admitted that he and Vicky had been intimate, they were all focused on Bud.

Bud couldn't help himself, even as sad as he was at Harm's death, the mental picture that the Admiral's words created was just too much and he burst out laughing.

At Bud's reaction, AJ gave a wry grin, "I do apologize for that last comment. I shouldn't have been discussing my personal life like that."

Sturgis shook his head and muttered, "At least you have a personal life."

Mac covered her eyes with her hands and said, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything!"

"No, Mac, it's fine. You're entitled to your opinion, it's just in this case I can't see any motive behind what you suspect. But I'll tell you what, if it will make you feel any better, then I will be extra careful around her for a while and see how things go."

'Great! Now I get sarcasm from him!' she thought, but then looked up into his face and saw sincere concern for her feelings in the matter. She should have known! The man she loved was kind and considerate, and even if he thought her notions were silly and unfounded, he would still not treat her that way. "Thank you Sir, knowing your training and skills that does make me feel better."

"If Ms. Frazer is our only suspect, should I try and find out some background information on her?" Bud asked eagerly, wanting to help in any way he could.

"I really don't think that's necessary Bud, however if this was murder then he could have gotten the insulin from anything he ingested before the heart attack. We should call Harriett and find out who the open food from Harm's apartment went to, gather it up, and have it tested."

Bud went pale at that comment. "I know Harriett brought home an open gallon of milk from there last night. She used it on the kid's cereal this morning!"

"Okay Bud, calm down, lets get the list from her and start gathering the food up. There's no need to panic, this was just a precautionary idea."

"Yes Sir," Bud said with a quiver in his voice. "Permission to go call her now, Sir?"

"Yes Bud, go do that. Everyone else keep working the cases you're on. We caught a lucky break and have no new ones to assign. Harm had three current cases so you'll each take one of them. If you have any problems, my door is open and since the office will be closed tomorrow for the funeral, I'll expect reports on Wednesday. Be available if Bud needs any help with the food roundup. Dismissed."

AJ returned to his office that had been put back to rights after the team had checked it over, and thought about the pleasant day he and Vicky had spent at his place yesterday. How could Mac possibly think Vicky was out to kill him? Had in fact already killed Harm? Could his instincts really be that far off? No, he just couldn't believe Mac's take on this one, no matter how many times he'd seen her 'gift' work. This time she had to be wrong.

To be continued…..


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Vicky decided that she'd better play it cool for a while. Even though there'd been no indication that anyone suspected foul play in Commander Rabb's death, that she could see, she didn't want to take any chances and arouse suspicions. That was how she'd decided to wait until Tuesday to try again. She had talked to AJ on Monday night and he told her that he and Colonel Mackenzie would be riding to the funeral together. Because of the limited space at the cemetery they always asked people to double up.

AJ had told her that the offices would be closed on Tuesday for the funeral and luncheon afterward. She had agreed to have dinner with him after that even though he wouldn't be able to keep the date. He would be dead. AJ Chegwidden would finally pay for what he'd done to her mother all those years ago!

Sturgis was bringing the Burnett's to the service. Bud and Harriett had planned to ride with the Admiral and Mac, but little AJ had insisted he wanted to say good-bye to Uncle Harm. Jimmy had heard that and demanded to go as well, so the Roberts' would be driving their own van and only the twins would be staying with a sitter. Since Harold had come to know and like Harm in their dealings with Mattie he was going to be bringing Mattie and Jennifer Coates.

That left Mac to ride with AJ, something she found she didn't want to do. Oh sure, she could have asked for the fourth seat in Sturgis' car, but that would have left AJ riding completely alone, and what reason could she have given? Certainly not the truth! That she was in love with him and it was difficult to be alone with him. So she was just going to have to endure it and pray she didn't do anything stupid to give herself away.

AJ was not looking forward to the funeral. Not that most people would, but on top of the loss of Harm, he was going to have to be alone with Mac. That was uncomfortable for him now that he'd offered her his friendship and had been turned down. Oh sure, she hadn't done it in words, but it was clear how she felt. If he'd had any doubts, his suspicions were confirmed when they found themselves alone in the break room yesterday. She'd made some lame excuse and had practically run from the room. He was surprised at how much it had hurt.

Tuesday, December 19, 2005

1000 EST

Arlington National Cemetery

Arlington, Virginia

AJ had picked Mac up for the service, both were in their dress uniforms and each admired the other without saying so. The silence in the Escalade had been strained, but neither could think of a thing to say.

They arrived at the chapel to discover that Trish Burnett had had a couple of pretty bad days by the looks of her. It seemed she had been able to hold things together as arrangements had been made, but whether it was the fact that all there was left to do was to say a final good-bye or the discovery that the heart attack had most likely been murder, she was no longer able to hold herself together. Sitting in a pew in the front of the chapel near her son's flag covered coffin, she was weeping inconsolably. Frank sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

The service itself had been solemn and moving. AJ delivered a eulogy that cataloged Harm's accomplishments and included a few amusing anecdotes as well. He told how Harm had willingly taken on the responsibilities of parenthood and how Mattie Grace's addition to his life had enriched it greatly. He'd ended by mentioning Harm's father, saying that Harm had lived to honor his father's memory and had done an exemplary job of it.

Trish had actually gotten herself under control to listen to AJ, but she was so overcome by his touching words that she couldn't prevent silent tears from streaming down her cheeks. Several others got up to speak and share thoughts and memories. One of which was Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes-Jenkins, who was there with her new husband. She told how she'd enjoyed being 'Hammer's' Rio. Chaplain Turner closed the service and invited everyone to join them at the cemetery.

At the graveside, Chaplain Turner again said a few words and read a message from Commander Jack Keeter, Harm's Academy roommate. He would have been at the service, but he requested the honor of flying in the Missing Man formation that flew over the cemetery as the twenty-one-gun salute was given. The Honor Guard folded the flag and handed it off to Admiral Chegwidden who solemnly presented it to Trish, saying, "With the thanks of a grateful nation."

Everyone was so swept up in the emotions of the day that a small figure dressed in black near AJ's Escalade went unnoticed.

To be continued…..


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Mac had been fine, holding in her emotions with just a few tears shed as she'd listened to AJ's moving words at the service, but that changed when the planes flew overhead at the cemetery. As she saw Keeter peel off and fly skyward, she knew how much that would have meant to Harm. Her composure slipped and she gave way to tears.

AJ had been standing close enough to her to feel the shudder of release that went through her body. Not caring how it looked to those around them, and even knowing she didn't want his friendship, AJ still wanted to offer comfort to someone he cared about. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he was surprised when she turned and buried her head in his shoulder. He brought his other arm up around her and let her cry.

Held in the arms of the man she loved, Mac allowed herself to let go. She cried for the loss of her best friend. She cried for the life that had been cut off too young. She cried for all the pain his mother and friends were going through. She cried for the loneliness of loving a man she could never have, and she cried for the selfishness of that last thought as the echo of the guns and planes faded and people stared to leave the cemetery.

It had started to spit rain while the service had been going on, but some time between the drive to the cemetery and the end of the graveside memorial, the rain had turned to tiny pellets of sleet. Virginia residents were used to the hazards of winter driving, but even they knew the roads could quickly become treacherous in such conditions.

The third time Mac slipped on the icy ground as they walked back to the Escalade, AJ swept her up in his arms and carried to the vehicle. "You don't have to carry me!" she gasped.

"I know, but I don't want you to fall," he told Mac as he put her on her feet next to the passenger side door.

The darkly dressed figure watching them through binoculars, seethed at the intimacy of the two, as they stood so close together.

Opening the door and making sure she was safely tucked inside, AJ hurried around to his side of the Escalade. Turning on the heater and defroster, he waited for them to do their job. When the windshield cleared enough for him to see, AJ put the Escalade in gear.

The luncheon was going to be held at a small reception hall that the Burnett's had rented. AJ was carefully driving on the slick roads when there was a loud pop followed by a large bang. The right front tire had blown out and AJ was turning into the skid this caused. He was trying to get the Escalade under control when there was a second pop followed by another bang and the left rear tire blew.

Fighting to keep on the road, time seemed to stand still. AJ twisted the wheel back and forth trying valiantly to keep them from disaster. Fishtailing out of control, he spared an instant long glance at Mac saying, "Hold on!"

The Escalade slid off the road and only AJ's consummate skill as a driver kept them from flipping over. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, but Mac knew it was really just over a minute from the first pop, the Escalade came to rest in a snow bank.

"Mac, are you hurt?" AJ asked undoing his seatbelt and turning quickly to see for himself.

"I'm fine, and you?" she asked looking him over also.

"Yes, fine," he assured her. Pulling out his cell phone, AJ called the auto club while asking Mac to call the police.

"So you suspect foul play too?" Mac questioned as they both dialed.

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"One tire going, no, but two at once? Yeah, something's up," AJ replied.

The police arrived on the scene twelve minutes later and looked at them skeptically when they claimed that this had been no accident. That was, until one of the officers got under the vehicle and found two small incendiary devices attached near the tires that blew. The officer in charge informed AJ that there would be a full investigation. While they were still answering questions, the tow truck arrived.

"Mac what do you want to do about the luncheon? We can call someone to come and get us," AJ suggested.

"No, lets not make anyone come out again in this weather. One of the officers said he would run us home because they need to keep the Escalade for investigation."

"That's fine, but one of us should call and let them know why we're not there."

"I agree, but let's not alarm them with the sabotage news."

"True, for now, just tell them we had car trouble."

Mac nodded and made the call. As they gathered their belongings from the Escalade, the officer asked them where they lived. When he heard AJ was in McLean, he went slightly pale. Seeing that, Mac suggested, "Admiral why don't you ride out the storm at my place? McLean is so far in these conditions."

Wishing she had some other motive than just not putting the officer out, AJ nonetheless agreed with her suggestion. They arrived at her apartment and the officer wished them well, adding that they would contact them as soon as they had more information on the Escalade.

Once inside, they removed their coats and hung them up. Mac headed for the kitchen saying, "I'll put on some coffee and see what I can find for lunch."

"What can I do Mac? I don't want you to treat me like a guest," AJ asked following her into the small kitchen.

"Well, you could make the coffee then, until I determine what our options are in the food department," she told him starting to rummage in the fridge.

He found everything needed for the job assigned to him. It was all there on the counter within easy reach.

Muttering as she pushed passed oriental takeout containers and opened a box of pizza that she immediately closed then threw in the trash; she finally came out with a package of ground beef. "I guess I could make hamburgers."

He looked at her with an indulgent grin and asked, "Do you have cream of mushroom soup, egg noodles, and sour cream?"

Reaching into the cupboard she pulled out the soup and said, "I don't have egg noodles, but I have the thick spaghetti."

AJ saw it was linguine noodles and said they would do, "What about sour cream?"

"I think I still have a small container, if it hasn't gone bad," she replied opening the fridge again. Inspecting it and seeing that it was okay, she handed it to him and asked, "So what can you make with all that?"

"Have you ever had stroganoff?"

"Yes! I love it! Is that all you need?"

"It is. Why don't you get the water on for the pasta while I brown the meat? Do you have onions, mushrooms, and garlic?"

"I thought you said the others was all you needed!" she protested with a laugh.

"I can make due without those, but they will add extra flavor to the meat," he answered.

"Well, I have them but not fresh if you needed that. I have onion flakes, mushrooms in a can, and garlic powder, will that do?" she asked pulling out each item.

With a grin he told her that would be okay and started adding them to the meat in the skillet.

She watched him work, thinking that this was what it would be like if they were married. Trying to distract herself from those kinds of thoughts she blurted out, "So, do you believe me now, that someone was trying to kill you and got Harm by mistake?"

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

AJ went still, all movement stopped, it was almost as if he had stopped breathing. Then it seemed like he was moving in slow motion as he turned to face her, "Do you know that was the second time that someone died in an attempt on my life? And if today's attempt had been successful, whoever it was would have killed you too!"

Stunned it took Mac just a moment to remember what he meant. When it hit her she stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm, "AJ, Laura Delaney's death wasn't your fault, and neither is Harm's! How can you blame yourself for some psychopath's actions?"

"Because those psychopaths were after me and instead, innocent people got in the way! They would both be alive today if not for me! And on top of that you could've died today as well."

"I'm alive because you're an amazing driver. Your would-be killer doesn't know you very well if they didn't know that. But you still can't blame yourself for this persons actions."

"This person hates me enough not to care who they accidentally kill on their way to me. How can that NOT be my fault?"

"Because as a lawyer you should know that you can't be held responsible for another's actions! But be that as it may, we should be trying to figure out who this person is and why they want you dead rather than placing blame."

"I thought you'd decided you knew who it was?" he asked turning back to the stove to make sure the meat didn't burn.

"But you were sure I was wrong about that," she replied, hurt that he'd turned away from her.

"I just couldn't see any motive Vicky might have had."

"I understand, but she was the only other person there that day. At least let me have Bud do some checking on her? You know he can be discreet."

With a resigned sigh AJ nodded, but added, "Be sure I'm kept informed of anything you find."

Mac readily agreed and changed the subject back to what he was making.

AJ was glad of that and explained what he was doing. She was amazed at how easy he made it look and she made mental notes so she could make it again on her own. A short time later they sat down to eat and Mac told him how wonderful the meal was.

"It really is as simple as you saw."

"Well I thank you for teaching me to make it. My cooking skills have always been lacking."

"But you have so many other talents Mac. Not everyone can excel at everything."

"Thank you," she smiled and added, "It's always nice to know you're appreciated."

"Mac you're a fantastic lawyer, a wonderful Chief of Staff, and an all around credit to the Corps!"

Blushing at the compliment, but regretful that he only saw her in the light of work, not as a woman, she dropped her head and said softly, "Thank you again AJ. That means a lot to me." But as she said that she was thinking, 'It means more than you'll ever know!' Before he could see the tears that his words had caused, Mac got up and began to clear the table.

Getting to his feet to help her, AJ protested when she told him he didn't have to, "I know you don't want me as a friend Mac. But I want you to know that I still consider you one and I told you when we arrived that I didn't want to be treated as a guest."

Mac couldn't let him know that she wanted him to be so much more than a friend, so all she could say was, "I don't know where you got the idea that I don't want you…as a friend, but I do think of you that way, even if regulations frown on it."

Surprised at just how pleased her words made him feel, AJ said, "Then I must have misunderstood. I'm glad Mac."

They finished cleaning up and walked back into the living room together. AJ went over to the window to look out. The weather hadn't improved at all while they were eating. "It looks like you're stuck here for a while," Mac said walking up behind him to look out too.

"Is that a problem Mac?"

"No, not at all. Would you like to watch a movie?" I have several good ones."

They chose a movie and sat down to watch it, after it was over they put in another because the weather was still bad. "AJ, if this doesn't clear up soon, you might have to spend the night."

To be continued…..


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"That wouldn't be a good idea Mac. You know how it would look," AJ responded.

"It might not look good, but if I try and get you home in this weather, in the Vette, I might just accomplish what your unknown assailant attempted this morning!" Mac exclaimed.

"There is that," he chuckled. "But as late as it's getting I'd better call Vicky and cancel our dinner date for this evening."

Putting her hand on his arm as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone, she withdrew it just as quickly when he looked at her hand then her with a raised eyebrow, "I'm sorry," she muttered, but continued on with what she'd been going to say in the first place, "When you're talking to her Sir, pay special attention to if she's surprised to hear from you. If it is Vicky trying to kill you…" Mac trailed off.

"If it's her then she won't be expecting to hear from me. But you need to consider this, if she was planning on killing me this morning, why would she have made a date with me for tonight?" he asked while inwardly sighing at how quickly he'd gone back to being 'Sir'.

"To avoid arousing suspicion?"

"Why not just tell me she had plans or didn't want to see me?" he countered.

"I don't know, but please listen to her voice?"

With a nod he agreed and hit Vicky's number on his speed dial.

Picking up the ringing phone, Vicky saw AJ's number on the caller ID. With a muttered curse she answered the call, "Hello."

AJ heard anger in Vicky's voice, not the surprise that Mac had suggested he listen for. Relived that Mac had been wrong, he wondered why Vicky was mad. "Hello Vicky, I'm sorry to be once again calling to cancel our plans, but with the weather what it is, I'm sure most places will be closed and the roads are too treacherous to drive on."

"I know! I have been listening to the news most of the day and there have been so many accidents! I'm so glad that you are home and safe. We can go out when the weather is better."

"Actually I'm not home. I had a bit of car trouble and am at a friend's house. I'm hoping that if the weather is better we could go out tomorrow evening instead?"

"That friend isn't that female Colonel that you've been spending so much time with lately, would it?" she demanded.

"Yes, I'm at Mac's. We were leaving the cemetery when I had problems with the Escalade and it was so bad out, I couldn't get home."

"The weather hasn't let up any at all…are you planning to spend the night there with her?!"

"I don't see that I have much choice Vicky. As you say the weather is atrocious and it would be dangerous for either of us to be out in it. I'm sorry that you feel you can't trust me. I have told you before that Mac is a friend, actually more like family to me, you have nothing to fear in that regard."

"It's not you that I don't trust! It's her! I've seen the way she looks at you, and there is lust in her eyes!"

"Vicky, we're colleagues and nothing could be farther from the truth! Maybe when you get to know her and the others that I work with better, you'll see the close relationship that we all have. The Roberts' even named their son after me because I delivered him in my office."

'But you're not staying with the Roberts'!' Vicky thought, but all she said was, "Alright AJ, I'll hope that the weather is better so we can see each other tomorrow evening."

Hanging up AJ turned to see Mac watching him. "She was upset that I had to cancel our dinner plans again, but not surprised to hear from me," he reported.

"Does she have a cell phone AJ?" Mac asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because your number would have shown on the face of the phone as she answered it. That would have given away the element of surprise, I didn't think of that before."

"So, you still suspect her?"

To be continued…..


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"I'm afraid I do," Mac reluctantly told him.

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree on that one then…" AJ responded.

"I guess so AJ," then to change the subject, Mac added, "I guess I should go and see what I can scrounge up for you to cook for dinner."

With a chuckle AJ followed her into the kitchen. Looking into her fridge he saw that she had bacon, eggs, cheese and milk. "Do you have flour, sugar, salt, and cooking oil?" he asked.

"Yes…what are you going to make with that?"

"Crust for the quiche," he answered with a grin.

"Quiche? I thought 'real men don't eat quiche' let alone make it!"

"Well this real man does…"

"This I have to see!" she said and put the requested items in front of him.

Within minutes the stunned Marine saw him prepare the ingredients and efficiently pop the casserole into the oven to bake. "It will take an hour to cook, what do you suggest we do in the meantime?" he asked.

'Throw me down on my bed and make wild passionate love to me?' her lovesick side wanted to suggest, but her sensible side once again won the battle and she replied, "I have a deck of cards, we could play…"

"What would you suggest we play?"

'Strip poker!' her lovesick side wanted to shout, but her sensible side offered, "Gin Rummy?"

"I think I can handle that, but I have to warn you, I used to be a pretty good card player, so you'd better not suggest betting on the outcome," he teased.

"Hey I'm pretty good too! I think we should bet!"

"And what should we bet?"

Her lovesick side wanted to demand a kiss a point, that way they would both be winners, but her sensible side said, "How about we bet on who cleans up the dishes after dinner?"

"I'm not sure that is fair Mac, I cooked after all."

"Oh, so you are afraid that I will win!" she crowed in delight.

"Not really, but you might cheat to get out of dishes…"

"I'm shocked and appalled, and how did you know I planned on using the marked cards?" she teased.

"Do you have any unopened decks?" he wanted to know.

"Now AJ, do you really think I would cheat just to get out of dishes?" she was slightly hurt.

"I didn't, but you were the one that mentioned marked cards!" he protested.

"I don't have any unopened ones, but I don't have any marked ones either. If you don't believe me we could do something else while waiting for dinner."

"I believe you Mac," he said softly.

They played till the oven timer went off and both were surprised to find that they were evenly matched. AJ had come out the winner, but only by a measly fifteen points. She protested that that amount was so close it could be considered a tie, and he countered that close only counted horseshoes, hand grenades, and nuclear war!

Dinner was as delicious as she had known it would be. Mac had never had eaten anything AJ made that wasn't. She grumbled as she did the dishes with him just standing there watching. That was until he picked up the dishtowel and started to dry the ones she had just placed in the drainer. "You don't have to do that! I lost the dang game!"

"You really didn't think I would just stand here and watch you do the work, did you Mac?"

"Yes! Harm would ha…oh," she sighed and the tears at the still fresh loss once again started to flow.

Placing the towel down on the counter, AJ gently pulled her into his arms, "Oh Mac, I'm so sorry."

She gave a hiccupping sob and said, "The worst part is that it happened so fast that there was no time to say good-bye."

"I'm sure he knew how you felt about him and that's all that really matters when the end comes."

"But the last thing I said to him was, that it was a good thing he was going to be behind your desk that day because he wouldn't have to face my rulings on any of his cases."

"I'm sure he took it as the joke you intended it Mac."

"I guess so," she replied. "He gave me that cocky grin of his."

"See there, you made him smile."

"Maybe so, but I still won't feel right 'til we bring whoever did this to justice."

To be continued…..


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I think that's something we all want Mac. Harm was one of our own and we all want his killer brought to justice," AJ assured her.

Mac looked up at him with tear-clouded eyes. Even though they were talking about the murder of her best friend, all she could think of was she was in the arms of the man she loved. His head was bent over hers and she could almost believe that he might be thinking about kissing her. Just like he almost had all those years ago in his bedroom. But she shouldn't allow herself to think like that. This was her Commanding Officer and even if he said he wanted to be her friend, there had been no indication since then, that he would ever want more.

Backing out of his arms, Mac took a deep breath and tried to get herself under control. How in the hell was she going to face having him here in her apartment all night!? Going to the window she looked out in the desperate hope that the weather had miraculously cleared and he could go home, but alas, the storm was still blowing and she couldn't send him out there, especially when he could be safe and warm here.

AJ joined her at the window, "It looks like you're stuck with me Mac. I hope you don't mind too terribly?"

"Not at all, in fact I was going to let you have the bed because that couch is much too small for your large frame. That was why I asked Trish for Harm's couch, mine is way too small."

"I will not put you out of your bed! The couch is fine for me, believe me, I have slept in much worse places that a small couch!"

'Offer to share the bed with him!' her lovesick side encouraged.

'No!' her sensible side told herself.

'Why?' her lovesick side wanted to know,

'You know why!' the sensible side argued.

'Yeah but you know you want him in our bed!' the lovesick side insisted.

'So!?' the sensible side demanded.

'Go for it just once!'

'And embarrass myself and take the chance of losing what respect he might have for me?'

'Respect doesn't keep us warm at night!'

'But never seeing him again won't either!'

Waving his hand in front of her face, AJ asked, "Mac where did you go?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just trying to figure out how to get you into my bed…ummm that didn't come out the way I meant it!" she stuttered.

"I'm sleeping on the couch, and there's no need for further discussion," he insisted firmly.

With a sigh of defeat, she said, "Let me get some bedding for you," and turned to the hall linen closet to do just that.

Returning to the living room with the pillow, sheets and blankets, she was going to make up the couch, when he took the things from her arms. "Thank you Mac, I can take it from here." He gave her a gentle pat on her behind towards her bedroom door, before adding, "Good night, and sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night AJ," she sighed and went into her room.

Mac laid in her lonely bed knowing that the man she loved was just a room away. She had dreamed of him in her apartment overnight so many times, but in her dreams he had never spent the night on the couch, he'd always been in her bed with her. Oh how she longed for him to be with her there now. She fought an internal battle with herself not to go out there and invite him into her bed. Her sensible side and lovesick side had it out as she tossed and turned. Her mind wanted her sensible side to win the fight, but her heart was cheering on her lovesick side.

AJ bedded down on the couch that as Mac had said, was too small. He tossed and turned for over an hour before finally drifting off. Part of the problem had admittedly been the events of the past week. Harm's murder, which Mac was sure had been meant for him, and now someone tampering with the Escalade, weighed heavily on his mind. He knew Mac still believed that Vicky could be behind all of this, but he also couldn't even begin to think of what her motive could be.

Finally her eyes closed and she felt herself drifting off when her ever-alert ears heard the bedroom door unlatch. She opened her eyes just in time to see the door silently pushed open. The man of her dreams stood there. They looked longingly at each other for quite some time, neither speaking. Then with a sad shake of his head he started to turn away. Holding out her arms she begged, "AJ, don't go!"

To be continued…..


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

AJ turned around to look at her, "I don't want to go Sarah, but if I stay, this will change things forever between us."

"I want that! I want you!" she whispered fiercely.

He crossed the room ever so slowly, "Are you sure? I can still go back to that lonely couch and we could forget that I ever opened that door."

"Why did you open that door if you don't want to be here with me?" Mac demanded.

"I do want to be here with you, I've wanted you for a very long time, more than you could ever know!"

"I doubt that! I've wanted you forever it seems."

Standing next to her bed, he looked like he was fighting one last internal battle of his own before he sat down on the edge of the bed and took her into his arms. "Oh Sarah, please be sure that this is what you want, because once I've kissed you, I don't think I could ever go back to the way things were."

"I want so much more than your kisses!" she sighed, pulling his head down to hers, and their lips finally met in the kiss that should have happened years ago.

It was worth the wait! Both of them poured all their pent up longings into that kiss, they all but devoured each others mouths. Arms clung to the other as if afraid to let go. His hands roamed up and down her back, he didn't stray further, even though she wanted him to. Torn with the desire to have his hands on her breasts, she pulled her T-shirt over her head and lay back on her pillow tempting him to touch her.

AJ's eyes drank in the sight before him, one that he thought he would never see. Here was the woman of his dreams offering herself to him in a way he had longed for more years than he wanted to dwell on.

Taking hold of his hands she brought them to within an inch of her breasts and then let go. Staring deeply into his eyes she begged, him, "Touch me AJ! I've wanted to feel the touch of your hands on me for so long."

He was past the point of no return now, there was nothing short of the building catching fire that could stop him from making love to Sarah at this point. She was all of his dreams come true. His hands moved that last inch to finally caress her beautiful breasts. They filled his large hands completely, and as he gently weighed them, his thumbs circled her nipples. Bending his head he kissed her again and as they broke for air, he trailed kisses down her neck until he reached breast. Taking one nipple into his mouth AJ tenderly sucked it in. The hard little nub puckered at his touch and Mac moaned.

"You're so beautiful Sarah!" he told her when he lifted his head. "I want to taste every inch of you."

"Oh yes!" she gasped.

She eagerly helped him to remove her boxers, and then because she wanted to see him naked too, she reached for his. AJ hesitated for just a moment before helping her to remove his as well. His raging hard on left her in no doubt that he was as excited as she was. When he moved down the bed to place tender kisses on her mound, she squirmed around until she could take his cock into her mouth as well.

That was almost AJ's undoing! He had fantasized about her mouth on him for years, never daring to hope that it would really ever happen and now here she was fulfilling one of his most secret desires without him ever having to ask.

Having AJ licking and nibbling at her moist folds, Mac could hardly concentrate on her task at hand. He had the most amazing mouth! She loved to have her lovers do what he was doing, but he was the best she'd ever experienced! Maybe it was because she loved him, or maybe it was because he was older and had more experience, but whatever it was, he was fantastic! He made her feel things she had never felt before! Her screams were muffled around his cock as she came.

To be continued…..


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Carefully pulling away from her caused Mac to moan in protest. "AJ, I want to taste you!" she cried.

"We have all night, but the first time I come with you, I want to be deep inside of you Sarah," he told her.

"Oh god that sounds so good!" she sighed.

When they once again lay side by side facing each other, he cupped her face in his hands and just before their lips met asked, "Is this a dream? Because if it is, I don't ever want to wake up!"

"It's a dream come true!" she insisted.

Impatient to be one with the man she loved, Mac pushed on his shoulder until he fell back against her pillow. Swinging her leg over his hips, she said, "I need you in me NOW!"

"Then ride me Darlin'!" he told her as she took his shaft in her hand and guided it to her wet entrance.

She did as she was told and set a pace that had them both gasping and moaning.

He awoke some time later, his instincts on high alert. There had been a sound of distress…Mac was in trouble! AJ threw back the covers and was on his feet in one motion. He raced across the living room to her closed bedroom door. Just as he was about to open it, he heard her moan again, this time it was followed by a gasp.

Silently opening the door, he paused for a split second to assess the situation. He could see no danger. Mac was alone in the room, sprawled on her bed clutching a full-length body pillow to her. She moaned again and held the pillow tighter.

"Oh yes!" she gasped.

It looked like she was humping the pillow! 'Oh god!' AJ thought, 'She's having an erotic dream, and I've just come barging in!' His head told his feet to turn around and get out of there, but another part of his anatomy wanted to stay.

Before the battle could be won or lost, Mac cried out, "Oh God yes!" Her body shuddered through what clearly was an orgasm and she rested her cheek on the body pillow with a satisfied smile on her face.

AJ backed out of the room as quickly as he could, pulling the door shut behind him.

Just as the door closed, Mac whispered, "AJ that was amazing!"

The man in need of a cold shower, on the other side of the door, hadn't heard. He didn't know why he was so affected by what he'd just witnessed, but he was hard as a rock. How could the sight and sound of Mac's dream cause him to react so? It wasn't as if it had been such a long time since he'd been sexually active. Not like the time between Meredith and Vicky. It had been less than a week since they'd been together, just five days in fact! He shouldn't be reacting like this to the sound of his Chief of Staff's sexual arousal.

But even if he 'shouldn't' he was. With a sigh of frustration, he made his way down the hall to take a cold shower. Taking off his T-shirt and boxers, which he'd been sleeping in, AJ realized he was still aroused. Rather than turning on the cold water, he stepped under the hot spray and much to his self-recriminations, jacked himself off as he allowed himself to remember what he witnessed in Mac's bedroom. As he came, moaning out her name, AJ wondered whom Mac had been dreaming about. 'Probably Webb or Rabb,' he thought, knowing that neither one of them was good enough for her.

'And who would be?' he questioned himself. 'You certainly aren't thinking that you could be?'

'Well at least I would treat her like she deserves! Instead of a lay between missions like Webb does, or like one of the guys like Rabb does!' he countered.

'Like she would ever give you the chance! And what about Vicky?'

'Yeah,' he sighed and mentally added, 'And I need to quit talking to myself too!'

To be continued…..


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Drying off and getting dressed, AJ went to the window to check on the storm. It had stopped snowing and he could see the plows out in force on the street in front of Mac's place. They had to have gotten over a foot of snow in less than twenty-four hours! Knowing that he wouldn't get back to sleep at that point, AJ quietly went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

Mac woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and wondered what was going on until she remembered that AJ had spent the night on her couch. She wondered what he would have thought to know that in her dreams, at least, he'd shared her bed. That was nothing new though, in her dreams he'd spent many nights in her bed!

Getting up and throwing a warm robe over her T-shirt and boxers, she went in search of the coffee. Thank God AJ liked it as strong as she did. The one and only time Harm had spent the night, he'd almost choked on the coffee she'd made for him in the morning.

The sight of AJ standing at her kitchen counter drinking coffee was almost as stimulating as the coffee itself would have been. How she wished something other than sabotage and a snowstorm had brought this about!

He turned at the sound of her entrance into the kitchen, "Morning Mac, good news today, the storm seems to have passed."

"I guess that evil boss of mine will expect me at work this morning then…" she heaved a sigh, with a grin on her face as she accepted the mug of coffee he handed her.

"Well I don't think he'd have much to say if you were late…since he's riding with you today."

"There is that!" she laughed. "Have you already showered this morning?"

"Yes, I woke early, I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, I'm glad you felt at home enough to do so. Just let me grab a shower and get dressed and we can head to work. You do still have a spare uniform at the office don't you?"

"Yes, just for times like this," he answered, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Alright, I'll be ready to go in eighteen minutes," she told him turning towards the bathroom.

"Really?" he laughed, "Not seventeen or nineteen?"

"Nope, I have my routine down, the only thing that changes is in the winter I have to add three minutes to blow dry my hair so I don't go out with it wet."

"Okay, I'll be timing you Marine!" he teased looking down at his watch.

"You do that!" she exclaimed and rushed off.

Fourteen minutes later she came out of the bathroom and entered her bedroom to dress, AJ grinned, she was going to be late. No woman he knew could get dressed to go anywhere in just four minutes. He was astonished when she came out in just under the four allotted minutes, dressed and ready to go! Looking at her and shaking his head, he said, "You never cease to amaze me Mac!"

"I told you eighteen minutes, didn't you believe me?"

"Not for a minute! I was sure you were going to be much longer."

Pouring some coffee into a travel mug, she grinned and said, "A Marine never lies."

When Mac and AJ arrived at the office, she went into the break room to start a pot of coffee, while he went into his office to change into his spare uniform. The Virginia road crews were used to unexpected storms like the one they'd had and had worked diligently to clear the roads. Neither Mac nor AJ were surprised when the rest of the staff started arriving around 0800 EST.

The staff meeting went on as usual, but everyone's eyes kept drifting to Harm's empty chair. Once the meeting was over, AJ asked Sturgis to report to his office. A few minutes later, Coates announced that Commander Turner was there. AJ told her to send him in and once he entered, AJ offered him a seat.

"Sturgis I know that when Bud returned to work, you took the smaller office, and because we will be getting another lawyer as soon as possible, I want to offer you Harm's office."

"I don't know if I could be comfortable in that office Sir."

"I can understand that son, but as his friend, I'm sure that Harm would want you to have it."

"Thank you Sir, may I have some time to consider it?"

"Certainly just let me know what you decide."

To be continued…..


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sturgis left the Admiral's office and stopped at Mac's office, knocking on the door jamb to get her attention, he asked, "Do you have a few minutes Colonel?"

"Sure Sturgis, come on in and take a seat."

Walking in, he closed the door behind him before sitting down.

"What is it Sturgis, is something wrong?"

"I don't know if wrong is the right word, but something has come up and I wanted to run it by you."

Putting her pencil down, she looked at his serious face and said, "It's about Harm, isn't it?"

"In a way," he replied. "The Admiral offered me Harm's office and I just wanted to know if you'd be okay with that."

"Why wouldn't I be? He was your friend too. You bypassed a larger office when Bud came back and you deserve one now."

"Alright Mac, I'll tell the Admiral I'll take it."

Just after Sturgis left, Mac had another visitor. This time it was Bud. "Come on in Bud, what can I do for you?"

"Actually Ma'am, I have something for you," he replied, indicating the file folder in his hand. "I have the research on Ms. Frazier that you wanted."

"Wonderful! What did you find out?" Mac asked eagerly.

"Well she got six months probation when she was twenty, for the accidental of death of her mother's boyfriend."

"What?"

"It seems that the boyfriend, a Bob Logan, was drunk and beat Vicky's mother unconscious, then came after Vicky. She pushed him away and Mr. Logan stumbled back, tripped and hit his head on the fireplace hearth when he fell. He was killed instantly. Vicky and her mother both swore that he'd been threatening Louise's life so the judge gave her probation. I did find something interesting when I dug a little deeper into her family background after that," Bud paused to draw a rare breath.

"Like what Bud?"

"Well Vicky's mother started out as Louise Tate, and both she and a certain AJ Chegwidden were in Austin Central High School, class of '67. Because their fortieth class reunion is coming up next year, I was able to get a hold of a few people on the reunion committee and get some very interesting information," he paused again clearly pleased with himself.

Giving him an encouraging smile, Mac urged him to continue. "It seems that Louise and AJ…ummm I mean the Admiral…" he stuttered to an embarrassed stop.

"Bud you're talking about his high school days, and he isn't here, so I won't tell him you called him AJ."

"Thanks Ma'am!" Bud exclaimed clearly relieved.

"Now what was it you found out about Louise and AJ?"

"Well they were high school sweethearts and voted most likely to get married and have a dozen kids."

"Wow! I wonder what happened?"

"So did I, so I asked the head of the reunion committee Mrs. Theresa Mason and she said that the Admiral…AJ had proposed to Louise and asked her to wait for him to come back from Viet Nam. They had a big fight at the graduation party about that. It seemed Louise didn't want to wait; she wanted to get married before he shipped out, but AJ wanted to wait in case he didn't come back. He didn't want to leave her a widow."

"How sad," Mac sighed.

"I'm not so sure of that, Ma'am," Bud replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Louise married Bubba Rollins, the star of the football team, just a month after AJ left for basic training."

"Wow! She didn't waste any time did she?"

"It doesn't seem so. She was pregnant with Vicky a year later when Bubba broke his neck playing college football. Vicky was four months old when Louise married Jake Frazier and he adopted her. Jake was killed in a drunken bar room brawl when Vicky was five."

"Was there anything else Bud?"

"Yes Ma'am I've saved the best for last…"

"What Bud?" Mac asked just a bit impatiently.

"Just before she moved here to Virginia, Vicky served nine months in a minimum security women's prison for stabbing her mother's lover."

"WHAT!?" Mac gasped.

To be continued…..


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Ms. Frazier testified that she came home to find her mother laying in a pool of blood and that she just lost it. She picked up a kitchen knife and started for him when he turned and tried to grab it from her. They fought and both fell to the ground. He landed on top of her and the knife. She claimed that she didn't even know he was dead till the paramedics got there and told her," Bud explained.

"If it was self defense, why did she do any time at all?" Mac wanted to know.

"The court record said it was because she had no defensive wounds when the paramedics got there and because of her previous record even though it had been eighteen years before, it showed a 'pattern of behavior' and she was given the minimum sentence."

"She must have had a lousy lawyer to have even gotten that!" Mac claimed. "But thanks Bud that was very helpful. Mac reached out for the file that Bud handed over to her. She wanted to go through it once before taking the information to the Admiral. Bud left her office pleased that he had helped.

Coates announced that AJ had a call from Vicky Frazier, and was told to put the call through. "Hello Vicky, how did you weather the storm?"

"Just fine Lover, how did you and the Marine pass the time?" she snapped angrily.

"We watched a few movies, ate dinner, and then went to bed," he replied softly.

"I KNEW it!"

"Mac slept in her room and I slept on the couch, Vicky! I really wonder why you want to have a relationship with me if you don't trust me."

"It's not you that I don't trust AJ…it's her! I've seen the way she looks at you and she wants you! A woman can tell!"

"It's your imagination Vicky. Mac has no interest in me at all. We're friends and co-workers, nothing more."

"I still don't trust her, I have seen the look in her eyes when she thinks you're not looking and I don't want to lose you to her!"

"Vicky this is not a competition. You and I are together and as long as you want our relationship to continue, I will be there for you," AJ assured her.

"Well I was calling you to see if you would have lunch with me. It's been so long since we've been together," she sighed.

"Lunch sounds lovely, where should I pick you up?"

"Actually I have an interview today and am not quite sure what time it'll be over. Would it be okay if I met you there?"

"That would be fine. I'll let the gate know you're coming and will see you when you get here."

Reading through the file after Bud left, Mac couldn't help but think about the young AJ Chegwidden. She imagined him much like he was today, only with more hair. Wondering if she would have found as attractive as she did now, she remembered all the old James Bond movies she had seen. She had to admit that she found Sean Connery more attractive in his later years. Thinking of him as King Arthur in the movie 'First Knight' she knew that if she had been Genevieve, Richard Gere as Lancelot wouldn't have gotten a second look. However, she also knew that if she had been Louise Tate, she would have waited as long as AJ wanted her too.

With a sigh of frustration she looked up at the seal poster on her wall and said, "I know…I know…you're the only seal I'll ever have!" Heading to AJ's office, she asked Coates if he was in.

"Yes Colonel, let me buzz him."

Jen did and was told to send her right in. Smiling up at Mac, she delivered the message.

AJ looked up as she came to stand in front of his desk, and asked, "What is it Colonel?"

"Sir I have the research that Bud did on Ms. Frazier."

"Have a seat Colonel," he said as he got up from his desk and came around to the front of it. Leaning back against the desk with his arms and ankles crossed, he questioned, "So is she an axe murder?"

"No Sir, neither time she killed did she use an axe."

"WHAT!?"

To be continued…..


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Sorry Sir, I guess I could have found a more diplomatic way of saying that," Mac sighed. "Vicky Frazier was involved in the accidental death of her mother's boyfriend when she was twenty years old. Then just before she moved here, she had been released from prison for the stabbing death of the man that killed her mother. Both times it appears that she was protecting her mother from abusive men."

"Good Lord!" AJ exclaimed, reaching for the file folder that Mac held out to him. Flipping through it he stated, "Even with all that, there's no reason for her to want to kill me. I never knew her mother!"

"Yes you did Sir. It was a long time ago, but you and her mother were high school sweethearts. Her mother was Louise Tate."

"Louise! I haven't thought about her in years…still our romance, such as it was, was before Vicky was born. What reason would she have to kill me?"

"I don't claim to know how her mind works Sir, but I'm sure that she is the one after you and it has to have something to do with her mother. Bud found out that the two of you had an argument at your graduation party, did you maybe…I mean could things have gotten out of hand and you…" Mac broke off not knowing how to voice the question she didn't really want to ask at all.

"No Mac! I never laid a hand on her, or any other woman for that matter, and I can't believe that you would even think it!"

"I'm sorry Sir! I know you better than that now, but we all do things in our youth that we regret, so I felt that I had to ask. So if you never hurt her mother, why does she want to kill you?"

"I never said I didn't hurt Louise," he sighed softly.

"Sir?" Mac questioned disbelievingly.

"I had proposed to Louise, but then found out I was going to be shipped off Viet Nam. I asked her to wait for me, but she didn't want to, she wanted to be married before I left. I felt that it would be harder on her to be left a widow than if we were just engaged, so refused. She vowed to hate me forever as I got on the train."

Mac wiped a tear from her eye as she thought of that sad parting when he was such a young man. To be going off to war with the woman he loved vowing to hate him…she sighed, she would never have done such a thing! She would have waited for him forever! It didn't matter that she was thirty-seven and all this happened before she was born, she knew that if she had ever been given the chance to love AJ openly, she would have done all she could to keep him! But that didn't matter here and now, and would never happen anyway, so she had to get her mind back on what they were dealing with now. AJ's life depended on it! "Sir, if her mother had told Vicky that…"

She was interrupted by the buzz of the intercom. Coates announced that Vicky was there for her lunch date with the Admiral. AJ turned to answer, and Mac thought quickly. Reasoning that if Vicky were made jealous, then maybe she would come after the person that made her jealous. If she did so, then maybe AJ would see that it had to be Vicky that was out to kill him. But how to make Vicky so jealous that she would come after someone else? Then it hit her, as if from out of the blue! She could do what she had always wanted to do and it would serve two purposes!

The first would be that she would finally know what she had missed out on all those years ago, and the second, hopefully, would make Vicky so jealous that she would come after her. So she jumped to her feet and was inches from AJ's face when he turned back from telling Coates to send Vicky in.

AJ was startled to find Mac 'in his face' when he turned around, and with nowhere to back up to, he was pinned against his desk. Just about to demand to know what she was up to, Mac whispered, almost against his lips, "I hope you'll understand," right before she kissed him!

To be continued…..


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

To say that he was shocked to find his Chief of Staff in his arms was an understatement, but as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, he couldn't help but react. Remembering the sounds of her passion from the dream he'd witnessed her having, didn't help at that point. As she leaned into him, his arms went out almost by instinct to hold her so they didn't fall back onto his desk. Mac's hands roamed to the back of his head pulling him even closer to her and he opened his lips to try and demand what she was doing.

Mac took that opportunity to deepen the kiss and her tongue invaded his mouth. At last she was in the arms of the man she loved! Even if she was only doing this to make Vicky jealous…who was she kidding?! That was NOT the only reason she was kissing AJ, she wanted to! There was no denying it, the only way it could be any better than it was, was if he would only respond!

He couldn't help it…he didn't know why, but his tongue reached out to meet hers and suddenly he was participating in the kiss rather than being only on the receiving end. Pulling his arms tighter around her, AJ fought his arousal at the feel of her in his arms. Without conscious thought, he deepened the kiss and sighed into her mouth as Mac moaned.

Neither of the two heard the door open, but they heard the gasp and Vicky's shrill cry of, "I knew it! First you spend the night with her and now I find the two of you kissing!"

Jen, who had been working on her computer, looked up at this strident comment just in time to see the Admiral and Colonel Mackenzie jerk apart. Her eyes widened in amazement and regret that she had missed this event. Jen was torn between watching the Admiral and the Colonel, or watching Ms. Frazer turn on her heel and storm out through the bullpen. Since the Admiral and Colonel were just staring at each other, she figured that Vicky's exit provided more entertainment.

It was clear as Vicky rushed past that both Bud and Sturgis had heard her loud comment as well as several aids in the bullpen. Bud was standing there in open mouth confusion when Sturgis turned to him and said, "I don't know what the kiss was about, but you can bet that the overnight thing was because of the blizzard. After all that's why they didn't make it to the luncheon.

Meanwhile in the Admiral's office after an awkward moment of silence both tried to speak at the same time.

"What the hell was that all about Colonel?" AJ demanded.

At the same time Mac said, "I'm sorry Sir, but I just thought that if I made her jealous, she might reveal her hand."

"Then I'm to assume that you got the reaction you were hoping for?"

With a rueful grin Mac responded, "No, Sir. I was actually hoping she would come after one of us."

"I think there's a flaw in your plan Mac. All of the previous attempts have been from a distance, why would you assume that if Vicky was the perpetrator she would come after either of us with her bare hands?"

"As I said Sir, I was hoping to make her jealous. A jealous woman will often act out of character and without forethought."

"Instead all you did was cheat me out of my lunch date, and most likely ruin my plans for this evening."

Hanging her head in sorrow, that he still didn't believe her, Mac said, "I'm sorry if I've caused you any problems Sir. That wasn't my intention."

"I'm sure that wasn't your intention…Dismissed Colonel."

"Aye, aye Sir," she said.

As she got to the door she heard him say, "Close the hatch behind you Colonel."

"Yes Sir," she answered and did so.

Wanting nothing more that to hide out in her office for the rest of the day, Mac instead faced the curious stares of her co-workers when she entered the bullpen and demanded, "What?!"

"Harriett has said for years that you loved the Admiral, but wouldn't admit it even to yourself. Wait until I tell her you finally realized that you love him!"

To be continued…..


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

After hearing what Bud said, Jen demanded incredulously, "And the two of you have already slept together? I can't believe the Admiral broke regulations like that?"

Turning a hurt look at her, Mac said, "Thanks Petty Officer."

"Oh Ma'am, I didn't mean to imply that…"

"But you did Coates. You implied that the Admiral wouldn't break regulations, but I would."

Stepping in Sturgis said, "As I told Bud earlier, I'm sure the Admiral only spent the night because of the storm."

"Yes and he spent it on my couch!" Mac told them and added, "And as for the kiss, I was trying to make Vicky jealous enough to show her hand."

"Do you still believe that she's the one behind Harm's murder?" asked Sturgis.

"Yes, and the sabotage to A…the Admiral's Escalade."

"What?!" gasped Bud.

"That's why we missed the luncheon. Someone rigged two of his tires to blow during the storm."

"And neither of you were hurt?" Jen inquired.

"No, the Admiral is an unbelievable great driver."

"He must be if he managed to pull that off," Sturgis replied.

"The police still have the Escalade, they're going over it for any evidence, but so far Vicky has been very clever and hasn't left any."

"Well, if it is her, then I bet she's cooking up something up now, after what she saw in the Admiral's office!" Bud offered.

"I hope so Bud, and I hope she's upset enough to make a mistake so we can catch her. I don't think the Admiral believes me yet that it's her."

"Wow, then he must be pretty freaked out about that kiss…did he resp…"

Mac interrupted him, "Bud! Do you really think the Admiral would do something like that?"

Looking embarrassed, he replied, "Ummm I guess not. Sorry Colonel," he added and quickly left for lunch. He just had to tell Harriett all that had happened here today.

Mac finally made it to her office and closed the door; she wanted to be alone to think about the kiss she and AJ had shared. Bud's question hit her as she sat down and she realized that AJ had responded to her before Vicky had come in. Her lovesick side gleefully insisted, 'See! He does have feelings for us!'

Her sensible side countered, 'No he was just reacting like any man would to find a willing woman in his arms!'

'And we are VERY willing!' her lovesick side giggled.

'Shut up!' her sensible side growled.

'No! We're in love and he just acted like he has feelings for us too!'

'He did not!'

'He did! His tongue was in our mouth and his arms were like bands of steel around us. If he hadn't been holding us so tight we might have ended up on the desk or the floor!'

'Not true!'

'Ooooh on the floor or his desk with AJ! That would be a dream come true!' her lovesick side sighed.

'Stop that! This is our Commanding Officer you're talking about!'

'You know you want him as much as I do! You just won't admit it!'

'I'm not going to listen to you anymore! Thank god we're due in court soon!' she told herself as she gathered up the files she needed and headed upstairs.

After he had dismissed Mac from his office, AJ went to his window to stand looking out. His mind was in turmoil. 'How could he have responded like he had to her kiss?' his head asked.

'It was just a reaction of a healthy male to a warm body in our arms!' his hormones insisted.

'No, I've had other women kiss me and I felt nothing, so that couldn't be it!' his head replied.

'Yeah but Mac…WOW what a woman!' his hormones sighed.

'She is your subordinate! You shouldn't be thinking about her that way!'

'Good god man! She kissed us!'

'She did it to make Vicky jealous! She thinks that Vicky is the one out to kill us!'

'SURE! Next you're going to try and convince us that you didn't want it to be you she was dreaming about the other night!'

'How absurd!' his head stated.

'Yeah!' his hormones gave a lecherous laugh.

'I'm not going to listen to you anymore!' his head insisted and was saved from his hormones' reply by the ringing of the phone. It was the front gate calling to say that his Escalade was being delivered. Calling the police, AJ found that they had discovered no evidence to link anyone to the sabotage.

To be continued…..


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Even though she knew it wasn't the case, Mac felt like she'd been under a microscope all afternoon. By the time she left for the day she was more mentally exhausted than she could remember being for a long time. She entered her apartment, took off her coat and decided to make some hot chocolate. Turning the dial to the burner, Mac muttered a curse when it didn't come on.

Not wanting to take the time to light the pilot light, she grabbed a box of matches and lit one. The resulting explosion threw her back and she hit her head on the counter before sinking to the floor.

AJ had tried to call Vicky several times that afternoon, but she wasn't answering either her apartment line or her cell phone. He left work and was on his way to her apartment when his cell rang. Hoping it was her, he flipped it open and was shocked to be told that Colonel Sarah Mackenzie had been in an explosion at her apartment and was now at Bethesda awaiting consent for treatment. He was even more shocked to be told that he was listed as her 'emergency contact'. Telling the nurse he was on the way, he made an illegal U-turn and headed for the hospital. Going to see Vicky was forgotten.

Rushing into the hospital, AJ gave them his name and was asked to sign several forms that were put before him. He asked if he could see Colonel Mackenzie and the aide told him he would have to wait until the doctor was done with his exam before he could go in.

She came back out with a doctor, who asked AJ, "You're here to see Colonel Mackenzie?"

"Yes, I'm Admiral Chegwidden her Commanding Officer."

"Do you know who AJ is?" the doctor asked him, as the two shook hands.

"My name is AJ, why?"

"She's calling for you then. Come with me."

AJ walked in he saw Mac lying as still as death there were scratches on her face and a bruise on her forehead. She looked so pale. He heard her call out his name and rushed over to her, taking her hand he said gently, "I'm here Sarah, and everything's going to be alright."

Mac, who was unconscious didn't hear him, but almost as if she sensed him there, she gave a soft sigh and stopped calling out for him. He didn't know if that was a good sign or not.

He was told that he would have to leave so they could treat her, but the second he let go of her hand and moved away, she began to stir and call for him. The doctor saw that and said, "Work around him…Admiral come back and keep her still."

"Her wounds don't look that serious, why is she unconscious?" AJ demanded as they worked on Mac.

"She hit her head when she fell backward. She has a large bump on the back of her head."

They worked for some time treating Mac's wounds as AJ wondered why she would have him listed as her 'emergency contact'. He would have expected it to be her Uncle Matt, but then it occurred to him that they wouldn't be able to get a hold of him in Leavenworth. But then why not Harm? With him dead she could have just recently have changed it. But would she have had a reason to change it that recently? He was confused. He was also confused by what he was feeling as he stood over her still form.

Holding her hand and looking down at her, AJ felt a tug at his heart, what if she died? How would he deal with that? He had just lost a friend in Harm and now to lose Mac too? But this was different than with Harm, he didn't know how, but it was. Could it have been the kiss? Yes, that must have been it. If she hadn't kissed him he wouldn't be thinking things like this now.

Just then they told AJ that they would be moving her to a room. As they wheeled her bed out of the exam room they were met by a police officer. "Sir I'd like to ask you some questions," he said to AJ.

"What do you need Officer?"

"Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt Ms. Mackenzie?"

To be continued…..


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"It's Colonel Mackenzie and why would you ask something like that?" AJ wanted to know.

"The explosion at her apartment wasn't an accident. The gas had been on for some time to have caused an explosion like that. It didn't just happen. So can you think of anyone that would want to hurt the Colonel?"

"Well, last week one of our lawyers was killed and two days ago there was an attempt on my life…" AJ trailed off.

"So you think someone is targeting everyone at your work?" the officer asked.

"I don't know, the police have no leads as of yet. We have our people on it as well, but nothing has turned up. All the incidents were different, it's hard to say."

"I'll check on the other case files and see if we can find something to tie them all together. Thank you Admiral, I'll be in touch."

"Thank you officer," AJ said and then hurried down the hall to the nurse's station. He informed the nurse on duty that they needed a guard on Colonel Mackenzie's door. He informed her that there had been an attempt on Mac's life and if the would be killer found out she was still alive, they might try again.

He waited for the guard to arrive and instructed him that no one was to get by with the exception of hospital staff, and approved visitors. The guard swore that he would protect the Colonel.

AJ walked into the room and up to her bed; she was so still and quiet. He looked down at her and the truth hit him from out of the blue. He now knew why he reacted the way he did in his office that morning, why he had the feelings he did upon witnessing her dream the other night. Maybe this feeling even went back as far as that almost-kiss in his bedroom all those years ago. Could it have? Honestly reviewing his feelings then and now, he realized that he'd talked himself out of believing it then, but now he could no longer deny it. He was in love with her!

Taking her hand in his, AJ sat down next to her bed and wondered if anything would ever come of this. 'Oh right! You think she would ever want an old man like you?' his head demanded.

'She sure kissed me like she meant it this morning!' his heart countered.

'She was trying to make Vicky jealous!'

'But she didn't have to make it that convincing!'

'Sure she did, otherwise Vicky wouldn't have been fooled!'

'Well, what about that almost-kiss all those years ago? She wasn't trying to make anyone jealous then!'

'Yeah and if it really meant anything, don't you think she would have done or said something about it before now?'

'After the way we acted the next day at work? When we gave her the duty and regulations speech?!'

"Oh shut up!" he muttered aloud, and was startled to hear Mac reply, "I didn't say anything."

Jumping to his feet, he saw that Mac was indeed awake, "How are you feeling?

"Like I was hit by a truck," she sighed.

"Mac, I'm sorry that this happened! There is no way I wanted you involved in this!"

"AJ, it wasn't your fault! I'm the one that tried to make her jealous!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you were hurt! I will see to it that it doesn't happen again! There is a guard on your door and he'll stay there till Vicky is dealt with."

"So you do think it's her now?"

"Who else could it be? You were right and I should have listened to you before this."

"Its alright, I know it must be hard to think that someone you care about is capable of this."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Sir, what is it?"

"Why did you have me listed as your 'emergency contact'?"

Flustered, and not wanting to tell him the real reason, Mac stuttered a bit when she said, "I…I…just felt that as my Commanding Officer you would need to know if anything happened to me anyway, and with Uncle Matt out of contact, I figured that you would be the best choice."

"I see," he replied. His heart not liking that answer, but his head knowing that it was the only real explanation.

As Mac drifted off again, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and left to deal with Vicky.

To be continued…..


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Trying once again to call her, AJ got no answer so drove over to her apartment. The windows to her place were dark and there was no answer at her door. Not knowing where else to look for her he headed home, determined to find her the next day. She would not get away with what she had done to Mac.

Arriving home, AJ wasn't surprised to hear Dammit setting up a ruckus. Because he hadn't been home the night before the poor dog had to be starving. Removing his heavy overcoat AJ headed to the mudroom door to let her out and feed her.

Before he could get the door open he sensed movement behind him, unfortunately before he could turn to see who it was, he felt the jab of a needle in his arm. Whatever was in the syringe burned as it entered his system, he heard Vicky's voice say, "I've injected you with a neuro-toxin, it won't kill you it will only paralyze you while leaving you mentally alert."

As he felt his legs weaken and start to give out from under him, she slid his office chair under him. She laughed as he fell into it and the rolled him into the office. He could hear Dammit's barks turn frantic as she sensed something was wrong.

Miles away in a hospital bed, Mac sat up straight gasping AJ's name. Disconnecting the tubes and needles, Mac stiffly got out of bed. Hobbling to the closet with a groan, she dressed as quickly as her injuries allowed her. Her uniform that she had on when she was brought in, was not in the best of shape. It had milk and bloodstains as well as holes and burns, but there was nothing else for her to wear. She was glad to find her shoes were in the closet too.

To say the guard at her door was startled when she opened it and started pass him was an understatement. "Colonel! Where do you think you're going?"

"AJ's in trouble and I'm going to save him," she answered.

"AJ?" the guard questioned.

"Admiral Chegwidden, to you," she replied.

"The Admiral told me not to let you out of my sight and I'm sure he can take care of himself. You should be in bed."

"I'm going to McLean to rescue the Admiral! If you're not supposed to let me out of your sight, then you can drive Private."

Knowing when he was out ranked, the young man followed the Colonel and once they were outside led her to his vehicle. Mac pushed him to break every speed limit between Bethesda and McLean.

Vicky wheeled AJ up behind his desk and he could see that his computer was on. Reading the screen in front of him he realized she had considerately written a suicide note for him. It read:

To whom it may concern,

I, AJ Chegwidden, can no longer live with the shame and remorse of what I did to Louise Tate all those years ago. My callous treatment of her caused her to marry a man who was unworthy of her. Her abuse at his hands, and the men that came after him, was ultimately my fault. I recently learned of her death and was devastated at the loss. However, being the lecherous animal that I am, I couldn't stop myself from seducing her daughter. I can no longer live with the debased human that I have become and therefore have decided to end my life.

AJ Chegwidden

All he could do was shoot her an angry stare. Vicky smiled evilly at him in response, and said, "It is all your fault you know and this will finally give my mother the peace she deserves. Killing her abusive lovers never seemed to be enough."

Seeing the disbelief in his eyes she told him, "The first one really was an accident, I pushed him away from me and he fell and hit his head on the fireplace. The second one, however, wasn't. I slashed Tony's brake lines and because he lived in the hills he made a wonderful crash when he reached the bottom. After that, each successive one became easier. Don was in a drunken stupor one night and I simply lit one of his cigarettes and tossed it in bed with him."

Vicky was pacing the room in front of the desk as she got into her story. "You know yours isn't the first suicide note I've written for someone else, Barry Johnson took a dive, well ok got pushed off, of his high-rise balcony. It didn't take long to write a suicide note and disappear before he was found."

To be continued…..


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

AJ continued to struggle to move as Vicky kept on with her confession, but whatever she had used on him was very effective. All he could move was his eyes and they followed her every movement as she paced the floor in front of him. "I was really angry with Calvin, he was the fourth one I killed you know. He had broken both of Mom's legs and because of that I was waiting for him night when he came home from seeing her in the hospital. I had already trashed the place and put a few of his valuables in my car before he got home. When he walked on I shot him and left. The police believed he had interrupted a robbery."

"Then there was Joe, he had come home from the bar one night and was so drunk that he couldn't even get out of the car. It was still running when I found him. I just considerately closed the garage door for him. He died of carbon monoxide poisoning. Tom was next, no wait, he was the eighth, Tim was the seventh. I just put arsenic on the bottle of whiskey I gave Tim for his birthday. Tom was a fun one. I like to be creative you know and not do the same thing twice. He was taking a bath and demanded that I bring him a beer. Can you imagine that? Demanding a beer from your girlfriend's daughter while you are in the tub? Well, I handed him the beer and…accidentally…knocked the radio in the tub with him," she giggled gleefully.

"Now Sam had a heart condition to begin with, so all I did was replace his heart medication with potassium tablets. It took several weeks, but finally, without his proper medicine, he had a heart attack and died. And last, but not least, there was Matt Hagen. I came home to find he had beaten my mother to death before passing out so I plunged a knife into his heart as he lay there in a pool of my mother's blood. I told the cops it was self-defense and the fools believed me."

She paused to stop in front of the desk and this time talked directly to AJ rather than at him, "So I bet you're wondering what I have in store for you? I still can't believe that Rabb guy got in the way of my first attempt on you. Do you know that I have never had to try more than once on anyone before? But I guess since you'll be my last that it is okay this time. I wish I had asked you before I paralyzed you how you managed to avoid dying when the tires blew on your SUV. I really wish you had bought it then, I would have gotten rid of that annoying Colonel at the same time. But that's taken care of now. Did you know that she's dead? I blew her up tonight before coming here. She should be laying dead in her apartment right now."

AJ was relieved that he knew the truth about that. Mac wasn't dead, she was safely tucked into bed in the hospital with a guard on her door to make sure she stayed that way!

As Mac and the Private sped through the night, he gathered up the courage to ask her, "Ma'am, how is it that you think the Admiral is in need of rescue? I was right outside your door all night and didn't hear the phone ring or any other call for help."

"You'll probably think this odd, but I have this ability to know when someone I care about is in danger and I just woke up with this overwhelming sense of him needing help."

"So you had a bad dream?" he dared to ask.

"No it was more than that. I just knew he was in danger! We really have to hurry, can't you go any faster?" she demanded.

"Oh geesh Ma'am! You realize that we are probably going to get there to find him sitting in front of the TV with a beer in his hand, watching a football game!?"

"You know what Private? I honestly hope that we do just that, instead of finding him dead or in grave danger!" she snapped and this time ordered him to drive even faster. With a sigh, he complied.

To be continued…..


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"I guess I got to rambling there and didn't tell you what is in store for you, didn't I, AJ dear?" Vicky taunted. "Well you're going to slit your wrists, and yes I do know the right way to do that, so you'll bleed out in just a short time!"

Outside, Mac told the Private to turn the headlights off as they pulled into AJ's driveway. She didn't want Vicky alerted to their presence. He did as he was told, trying to suppress another sigh. He just knew that he was going to be embarrassed beyond belief when they found the Admiral having a peaceful night at home.

The car rolled to a stop in front of the ranch style house, and Mac could see that the living room light was on, but there was no sight of the Escalade. AJ must have pulled it into the garage when he got home. She flicked the inside lights off in the car so when the doors were opened they wouldn't come on. Getting out, she motioned the Private to follow her. Creeping up to the house she peeked into the living room windows as the Private wondered what charges he would face for this. Mac didn't see AJ in the house so she motioned that they were going to go around to the back.

She had seen no other lights on in the house, but by the time she and the Private got around to the back door she could hear Dammit barking like crazy in the mud room. It had been a while since she'd had Jingo with her, but this sounded like more than an 'I'm hungry, or a, I want to go out' bark, this only reinforced her belief that AJ was in danger.

Pulling out a credit card from her wallet she jimmied the lock to the back door, much to the horrified gaze of the young man with her. He was now sure that he would be facing time in Leavenworth, the only good thing he could imagine about that was the dream that he might get a cell close to the Colonel's.

Dammit growled when the door opened, but Mac quickly held out her hand for the dog to smell her. Having met Mac before, Dammit allowed her into the house, as well as the young man with her when Mac assured the dog that he was a friend.

In the office AJ had heard Dammit's bark turn to a growl and then silence. He wondered what had caused that, but then realized that he had other problems closer at hand. Vicky had pulled a razor blade out of her purse and was approaching him. Trying to move, yet again, AJ couldn't even groan in frustration at his inability to do so.

Mac quietly crept across the mudroom, seeing the messes that Dammit had made in there. She knew that AJ was a neat housekeeper and wouldn't allow messes like that to linger any longer than necessary. So whatever had happened to him had happened before he could get to this room to take care of it. The door was barely open a crack when Dammit pushed past her and practically flew from the room. Knowing that this would alert anyone in the house that someone was there, she knew there was nothing else she could do but follow the dog as quickly as possible.

Dammit raced into the office and because Vicky's back was to the door, even though she heard the dog coming, she couldn't do anything about it until it was too late. As Mac and the Private came running in, they saw Vicky on the floor with Dammit on top of her. Vicky was straining to reach the razorblade that she had dropped when Dammit had knocked her to the ground.

Mac raced to AJ's side, not understand why he hadn't leapt into action the minute Vicky was pinned by the dog. He was oddly still in the chair; only his eyes expressed relief at seeing her. "AJ, what is it? Are you alright?" she pleaded.

"No, he's poisoned and unless you let me go, I won't give him the antidote and he will die!" Vicky shouted from where she lay.

To be continued…..


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Where is it?" Mac demanded, going over to the woman on the ground.

"Let me up and I'll tell you!" Vicky countered.

Seeing her purse on the desk, Mac dumped the contents out looking for the antidote. Vicky laughed and shouted, "You fool do you really think that I would bring an antidote if I wanted him dead?"

"Why isn't he moving? You don't have him tied? And if you wanted him dead why isn't he already?" Mac questioned.

"You're supposed to be the smart lawyer type…why don't you just figure it out!"

Knowing she needed to get a straight answer out of Vicky, Mac stood over her and said, "Private, if she doesn't answer my questions, shoot her!"

"I can't do that Ma'am! It wouldn't be legal!"

Smiling evilly, Vicky asked, "Don't you just hate honorable men? Well in this case a boy…I'm sure he'll grow out of it."

Placing her foot on Vicky's neck, Mac told her, "I've killed before and will again unless you tell me what you've done to him."

"I KNEW you were in love with him! I could see it in your eyes!" Vicky sneered.

"Well you should be able to see death not love in my eyes now. What have you done to AJ?"

"Oh relax, I just gave him something to paralyze him. I wanted him completely alert when I slit his wrists. Speaking of death…why aren't you dead?"

It was Mac's turn to sneer at the other woman, "I don't think you're as good as you think you are, Ms. Frazier. You've failed several times now to kill AJ and myself."

"Don't worry, I'll get the both of you…I've killed others, and will come after you both when I get out of prison. I always find a way!"

"You won't make it 'til the police arrive if you don't tell me how to reverse what you did to him!"

"The toxin only lasts an hour, he should be coming out of it soon."

"Keep an eye on her, I'm going to call for back up," Mac told the Private as she turned to the phone.

"Isn't it a little late for back up?" the Private muttered.

Calling the police and paramedics, Mac once again knelt by AJ's side when she was assured that they'd be there as quickly as possible. Taking his hand and squeezing it, she told him, "Help is on the way." She might have imagined it, but she thought she felt the tiniest pressure of his hand returning the squeeze.

Mac told the Private to let Dammit out the back door when the rescue arrived. She didn't want the dog under foot. She gave the police her statement and told them AJ would come in and do the same as soon as he was able. The paramedics had examined him and informed her they were going to take him to the hospital. A firm, "No!" came from the man who hadn't moved a muscle since Mac had gotten there.

"AJ, they need to take you in to treat you," Mac informed him.

Once again he gave her a firm, "No!" this time accompanied a slight shake of his head.

"Ma'am if your husband refuses transport, we can't take him in, but he'll need to sign a form saying he refused.

She was just about to protest that she wasn't AJ's wife, when he told her, "You sign!"

Hearing this, the paramedic handed Mac the form and she reluctantly signed it. As she handed it back he told her, "You'll need to watch him carefully until this wears off."

Nodding she told him, "I'll take care of him."

After everyone but the Private was gone, Mac told him that he could go too. With a look at the Admiral, the young man got a confirming nod and left. Mac told AJ that she would be gone just a few minutes and went to the mudroom. She let Dammit back in after cleaning up the mess there and fed her. Returning to AJ in time to hear his stomach growl, she muttered a curse and said, "I hope you have something in the fridge that I can warm up. You know I can't cook and pizza places don't deliver at this hour."

With an indulgent smile he told her, "There's some chili in there that you could reheat."

"Will you be able to eat it, or should I feed you?" she asked with concern.

Slowly getting to his feet he said, "I think I could manage to feed myself."

"Oh good, then I shouldn't have to put you to bed either!"

To be continued…..


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

An odd look crossed AJ's face at her comment, and Mac wondered about it as she headed into the kitchen to warm up the chili. 'He had to know she was joking, didn't he?' she wondered. 'Oh god what if he didn't? What if he thought I was coming on to him?' How could she face him? And she couldn't even leave because the Private had been her ride out here!

"Are you finding everything alright Mac? Or do you need some help?" AJ called from the living room.

"I'm fine!" she called and got back to getting the meal ready.

Mac brought the food to the table and as both sat down to eat, AJ asked, "What got you out of your hospital bed and brought you racing over here tonight?"

"I woke up, and just knew you were in danger."

"To have got here when you did, you must have woke up just about the time Vicky jabbed me with the needle."

Reaching up, Mac rubbed the upper part of her left arm, AJ watched her and asked, "How did you know that's where she got me?"

"I can't say, but I know the toxin really burned when you were injected," she replied.

"I don't get it. With Harm and Chloe, you could give a general location of where they were, but you're telling me that not only did you know the exact instant I was injected, but you knew where and how it felt."

Realizing what he said was true, and the only reason she could think of for it was because she loved him, she wondered how she was going to answer that without revealing her true feelings, she suggested, "Maybe it was because Vicky was after both of us at that point and our connection in the situation allowed me to tune into you better."

Knowing she was lying, or at the very least not telling him the whole truth, because of the tone in her voice, he said, "I know you better than that by now. What is it you're leaving unsaid Mac?"

Trying to avoid answering him, Mac got up with her bowl in her hand and reached for his, she was going to escape to the kitchen. AJ took hold of her wrist and waited until her eyes met his before he said, "I'm not finished and neither are you."

"I'm through, but if you're not, I can wait to take your bowl."

"I wasn't talking about the chili, and you know it Mac."

She knew she could get away because he was still weak from the toxin, but she allowed him to hold her in place. Staring into the chocolate brown eyes she loved so much, she said, "Do you remember that day in your office when we had the conversation about duty and regulations?"

Knowing instantly the conversation she was talking about, AJ silently nodded for her to continue. "If I say any more, I'll be crossing a line I shouldn't."

"You don't think you crossed that line this morning when you kissed me?"

Mac answered defensively, "I just did it to make Vicky jealous."

"It felt like you were putting more into it than that Mac."

"If I remember correctly, you responded!"

Caught in an uncomfortable moment, AJ dropped her wrist, slid back his chair, picked up his bowl, and headed for the kitchen.

Knowing what he was doing, Mac grabbed hold of his arm to spin him around to face her, saying, "You wouldn't let me get away with walking off…"

She stopped when he stumbled because he was still feeling the aftereffects of the toxin. She reached out to take him in her arms so he wouldn't fall.

Finding her face just inches from his, he whispered, "I'm sorry Sarah. I shouldn't have let my feelings get away from me."

"What feelings would those be?" she asked softly.

Straightening up and taking a step back, he answered, "I think we're at that line again."

Pacing across the room Mac replied, "I'm beginning to hate that line."

"The problem is, once it's crossed, we can never go back."

She stopped, turned to look at him and questioned, "Would that really be so very bad?"

To be continued…..


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"I guess the answer to that would be, 'only if we didn't feel the same way'," AJ replied.

"And if we did feel the same way?" Mac asked.

"Then we would have some major career decisions to make."

"We would have that even if we didn't feel the same way, because if one of us said we had feelings for the other, and the other didn't share those feelings, then do you really think she could stay in his chain of command feeling the way she does about him?"

Slowly crossing the room, AJ approached her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders then asked, "How does 'she' feel about 'him' Sarah?"

"She loves him," Mac answered softly.

"He loves her too."

Mac asked, "So, if we were to cross that line and I admitted she was me…"

"And I admitted he was me…"

"Then where would we be?"

Drawing a deep breath he stepped away from her. It took all of his willpower to do so, but his honor would allow no less. "Sarah, as much as I would like to answer that with, 'in each other's arms' I can't."

"Why AJ?" she pleaded.

"You know why."

"Duty and regulations?"

"Yes."

"I'm beginning to hate them as much as I hate that line," she grumbled.

"No you don't, or you wouldn't be the woman that I…"

"Love? Do you love me AJ? Please let me hear you say it?" Mac begged.

Knowing that if he looked into her face he would be lost, AJ kept his head down, and said, "We should go to bed, and I will call the SECNAV in the morning."

"Okay, but if just admitting that we love each other is wrong, then wouldn't making love all night long be just as wrong?"

With a groan of frustration he turned back to her and stated, "I meant that you could use the guest room!"

"AJ don't you think before you call the SECNAV we should be sure of why we're calling him."

"You mean talk things through?"

"As much as I…desire to do more than just talk, I know your honor would allow no more."

"And yours would?" he questioned.

She could see the desire and longing in his eyes that she knew was mirrored in her own, "Oh god yes! I've loved you for so long that if there was any chance in hell that you felt the same way, then I couldn't stay out of your arms a moment longer." There! She'd finally said the words aloud; now let him decide what he was going to do about it.

He stared into the face of the woman he loved, the woman that had just declared that she loved him too and opened his arms to her. As she flew across the room to him, he said, "I love you too Sarah."

Mac lifted her face for him to kiss her and was surprised when he hesitated, "AJ, what is it?"

Keeping her at arms length, he asked, "Don't you have some vacation time coming to you Colonel?"

"Yes, but why would that matter here and now?"

"Because as of 1800 this evening, you're on vacation!"

"But we're already short handed without Harm, AJ I can't!"

"If you don't, you will have to go to the guest room now and stay there alone till morning!"

"And if I am on vacation?" she asked breathlessly.

"Then you can spend the night in my arms 'til we can talk to the SECNAV in the morning," he replied.

She sighed and said, "Too bad that's all we can do, since you're still so weak."

"Sarah, I could be on my deathbed and not be THAT weak!"

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

Grinning indulgently he suggested, "Maybe we could start with a kiss that wasn't for someone else's benefit?"

"Oh, I think I would like that," Mac admitted softly.

Lowering his head ever so slowly, almost as if he were giving her time to pull away if she wanted, AJ at last brought their lips together. Her sigh was released into his mouth as he parted his lips to capture hers. They were too emotionally charged to take this kiss slowly; it heated up faster than either of them had planned. Their arms were wrapped around the other so tightly that nothing could have pulled them apart. Their tongues met and caressed each other as the kiss deepened.

When at long last they came up for air, AJ regretfully told her, "I'm afraid that I'm not up to carrying you to my room yet."

"That's okay, I want you to know that I want to be there, so getting there under my own steam is just fine," she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked together into his bedroom.

To be continued…..


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

In his room facing the bed where he'd dreamed of being with her so often, AJ paused. Once they took this step, there would be no going back for them. Not that finally making love to her would change his feeling for her in any way, unless it just made them deeper, but he knew that after making love to Sarah, he could never go back to thinking of her as someone under his command again. They would be equals the way it should be in good relationships.

Wondering what was going through his mind, that had caused him to stop, Mac said, "AJ, if this isn't what you want, we don't have to…"

Turning to cup her cheek in his hand, he told her, "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life before, Sarah. I just want to be sure this is what you want."

"Do you remember the seal pup on my office wall?" at his nod, she went on, "I bought that the night I started at JAG. He was a reminder that he was the only seal I could have."

"You've loved me that long?" he asked in wonder.

"Yes, when did you know you loved me?"

"It was probably about then that I loved you too, but I didn't admit it to myself 'til the day after I almost kissed you in this room. I knew then I would have to bury how I felt about you so deep that I couldn't even allow myself to think about it."

"You did a great job, I never knew."

"The worst was when you asked me to give you away to Mic. All I could think of when we danced at your engagement party was how I could get out of it."

"If the wedding had happened, would you have done it?"

"Yes, because you had asked me to."

"I felt like you were punishing me when I returned to JAG after Dalton. You kept sending me TDY."

"I had to. All I could think of was that you were back again and maybe just maybe there was a chance for me. I knew that I had to keep you as far away as possible until I could get myself under control again."

"You didn't make it easy for me either…Laura…Sydney…Meredith, and then when you broke it off with her and you were hurting so badly…I wanted to go to you and comfort you, but I knew you wanted her and not me."

"Honestly, it was more my pride that was hurt than my heart and I was ashamed of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I should never have asked her to marry me in the first place when I loved someone else, and then it was almost as if I was taking her for granted, working such long hours and neglecting her."

"That's not so! We were short handed and you couldn't be blamed for her weakness. She told me later that you weren't the first man she'd done that to. AJ, Meredith's betrayal was not your fault."

"All I know is that I will never allow that to happen to us. I'm going to let the SECNAV know I'm retiring in the morning."

"AJ you can't do that! You are the JAG! No one can take your place."

"Yes they can. In fact I expect to see you behind that desk someday. Maybe by then you'll be General Sarah Chegwidden."

"Sarah Chegwidden?"

"I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to presume. Of course in this day and age, there's no reason you'd have to take my name once we're married…" he would have said more, but her fingers on his lips stopped him.

"Married?" she questioned softly.

Kissing her fingers before removing them, he asked, "You didn't think this would lead to marriage, or is it that you just don't want to marry me?"

"AJ, before tonight, I could never allow myself to dream that you would ever love me, let alone want to marry me! Even though I've had fantasies about it, I never thought they would come true."

"And now?"

"And now I can't think of anything more perfect. I also love the sound of Sarah Chegwidden. So if and when we're ready for marriage I will take your name."

"Well I'm glad that's settled."

"So am I. Maybe we can get back to why we came in here now," she suggested with a teasing grin.

To be continued…..


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"I've waited so long for this moment, I can hardly believe you're really here," AJ told her.

"Believe it my love," Mac whispered, drawing him closer to the bed. She reached up and started to unbutton jacket when his hands reached out to stop her.

"Please allow me that pleasure," he requested.

With a loving smile she let her hands fall to her sides while he undressed her. His gaze was almost reverent as he worked and the overwhelming look of love and awe in his eyes when she stood before him naked was almost more than Mac could bear. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she thought of all the years they could have been together and how close she'd come to losing him tonight.

Not able to stand it any longer she reached for his clothing too. How many times had she dreamed of removing his uniform! Of course more than half of those dreams had taken place in his office.

AJ smiled at her eagerness to remove his clothes. As his jacket slid off his shoulders Mac slowly and sensuously undid his tie. The passion in her eyes caused him to shudder in response. The buttons of his shirt seemed to magically become undone and she caressed the shirt off of his shoulders. She had always admired men with broad shoulders and AJ's were strong and wide.

Mac had known that he kept in shape by running, they had even trained together for the JAGathon race, but she' never seen him without his shirt before. He was an impressive sight! His chest was well defined and covered with a thick patch of salt and pepper hair. Her fingers took delight in running through it and they both moaned when she found and stopped to play with his nipples.

"Sarah, please hurry and finish undressing me! I want to hold you in my arms!"

As she moved to comply, she asked, "Why are you calling me Sarah tonight?"

"Because Colonel Mackenzie is my Chief of Staff, Mac is my co-worker and friend, but Sarah is the woman I love, the one that lives in my dreams."

Sliding his belt out of his pants and tossing it to the floor she said, "I like that answer." Moments later she slid both his pants and boxers down his powerfully built legs as he toed off his shoes. If she had thought his chest was an impressive sight, she was awed by what she had just uncovered.

When she stood back up, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "You are so very beautiful," he sighed. "What did I ever do to deserve your love?"

"You mean other than being the most wonderful man in the world?" she asked nuzzling his neck.

"Yes, other than that," he answered with a chuckle.

"You are the kindest, most gentle man I've ever known," she told him with a sigh.

"Oh Sarah you deserve to be treated like that all the time and if you'll allow me to, I would gladly spend the rest of my life doing so."

"That sounded very much like a proposal…"

"It did? Imagine that!" he grinned and guided her to the bed. He drew her down with him until they lay side by side.

Mac looked him in the eyes before hugging him fiercely and saying, "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Giving her that quirky smile of his that she loved so well, he asked, "What brought that on?"

"Now that I'm finally free to say it, I'm going to tell you so often that you'll get tired of hearing it!"

"Sarah you cold say it a hundred times a day and I'd never get tired of hearing it, because I love you too!"

"You know someone once told me that if you saved a dollar for every time you said 'I love you' during the first year that you are together and then took a dollar out each time you said it after that first year, that you would never run out of dollars to take out."

"That won't be true of us. I promise you that," and right there and then he made a mental note to do just that, put away a dollar for each time she told him she loved him and then each year on this date he would buy her a gift with the money. She would see that her prediction wouldn't hold true for them.

To be continued…..


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Kissing her deeply, AJ began to worship the woman he'd loved for so long and never thought he could have. He trailed kisses to Mac's ear, which, he discovered, drove her wild. All he had done was delicately trace the outer edge of her ear with his tongue and she'd almost come! Wondering what other places on her body would get that reaction, he set forth to find out.

By the time he reached her breasts, she was writhing on the bed and demanding that he hurry. Taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking on it caused her to moan and beg for more. Her legs were already parted and he could see the dampness of her curls. Knowing she needed release, he gently skimmed his hand down her tummy and into those chocolate brown curls. Her sigh of pleasure was music to his ears. Her gasp of delight when his finger found her clit was even more so.

Switching to her other breast, to give it equal attention, he slid one finger into her at the same time. Sarah came so hard she nearly passed out, and lay there gasping as he inserted a second finger. Having been in enough shower rooms, AJ knew he was on the large side and would never take a woman until he had prepared her first by gently stretching her to take three of his fingers. So even thought Sarah was insisting that she wanted him in her NOW he knew better. For her own comfort he needed to work in another finger and he did as she once again came, screaming his name and that she loved him.

This time, he did allow her time to recover. AJ laid back on the bed licking her juices from his hand while her breathing returned to normal. But as she watched what he was doing, Mac became enflamed again and knew that she could wait no longer to have him. 'Maybe it was because he was older that it took him longer to be ready than other men she'd been with,' she thought, but knew there was a way to take care of that problem.

Sliding down the bed, she was amazed to discover that there was no problem at all. He was hard as a rock and ready for action! She took his cock in her mouth as she thought, 'Why then was he waiting? Was it that he really didn't want to make love to her at all? No, that couldn't be it; she'd given him the chance to back out before they really started. So what was it then?' Suddenly it hit her…'maybe he was still feeling the effects of the toxin. He could be too weak to mount her and be embarrassed to tell her!'

'Well that wasn't going to stop her! She'd never minded being the one on top; in fact it gave her a sense of power. There would be enough time in their future when AJ could be on top. Tonight she would take control so they could both reach fulfillment.' After just a few minutes of sucking on his imposing hard on, Mac swung her leg over his hips and prepared to guide his manhood into her wet center.

"Darling what are you doing?" he asked.

"It's okay AJ, I understand."

"Understand what Sarah?"

"That you're too weak from the toxin to be on top, and that's fine. I don't mind this position at all and there will be plenty of chances for you to be on top."

Stunned at her assessment of his thoughtfulness of a rest period before continuing, he taunted, "Woman, I'll show you who's too weak for what!" Since she'd already so considerately joined them together, he simply wrapped his arms around her and flipped them both over using the strength of his powerful legs.

With a gasp of surprise, Mac found herself on her back looking up at him. His grin of triumph made her laugh in delight, but that quickly turned to moans of pleasure as he began to move within her.

Stroking in and out of her, AJ could feel her passions once again building by the changes in her breathing. Knowing that he was getting close and wanting them to come at the same time, he reached between their bodies and stroked her clit with his thumb. That was all it took to send her spiraling off the edge and seconds later he followed her.

To be continued…..


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Not wanting to crush her with his weight he once again flipped them over so she could lie on his chest and recover. Murmuring that she was too heavy to be laying on him too, he told her, "Nonsense! I've wanted you in my arms for so long and now that it's finally happened, I want to feel every inch of you just like this."

Raising her head up enough to look him in the face, she said, "You are the love of my life and my every dream come true!"

"I hope I can make all your dreams come true Sarah. I love you so much."

"And I love you. We have the rest of our lives to fulfill our dreams, why don't we get some sleep now?" she asked as she tried to move off of him.

"As long as you're comfortable, I'd like you to sleep right where you are," he told her softly.

"Mmmm what could be more wonderful than your chest for a pillow?" she smiled and said. Laying her head down, they were both asleep in moments.

Mac woke slightly disoriented the next morning. She wasn't in her soft comfortable bed, in fact she was laying on a rather hard surface and something was poking her hip. To top it all off there was something tickling her nose, it felt oddly like hair. She opened her eyes to find that she was on top of her Commanding Officer, they were both completely naked, the thing poking her hip was his morning erections and her nose was buried in his chest hair.

"Morning sleepyhead, I wondered when you would wake up," she heard the Admiral say.

Trying to frantically scramble off of him, she found she was held in place by his strong arms.

Seeing the panicked look in her eyes AJ asked, "What's wrong Sarah? Are you regretting last night?"

Hearing him call her Sarah brought it all back. They'd admitted their love for each other and then made love! There had even been talk of marriage. "No Si…AJ, everything's fine. I guess yesterday took more out me than I thought. I woke up thinking it had all just been another dream."

"Do your dreams usually include being blown up, a hospital stay, and saving my life?"

"Good point!" she admitted with a laugh. "And now that we are awake and aware maybe we should do something about this," she was stroking his cock as she spoke.

With a groan he lifted them both to a sitting position, much to her surprise. "I thought we might start the day with a shower."

Frowning slightly she wondered why he was ignoring her blatant offer. She protested, "I had something else in mind…"

"Trust me Sarah. That is on my mind too!"

"Oh?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye now that she knew they were thinking alike.

Getting up from the bed in all his naked glory, AJ held out his hand to her. Taking it with a smile she followed him into the bathroom. AJ opened the corner shower stall and she could see it was easily big enough for two. She gave a gasp of delight when he turned on the water and it shot out from two different directions. The way it was set up neither of them would be out of the spray.

Stepping into the shower eagerly, Mac beckoned him to join her. AJ took her hand and closed the door behind him. Going down on her knees in front of him, she laughed at how the water cascaded over her. With an almost reverent touch she reached out and took his shaft in her hand. Her other hand cupped his balls as she tenderly brought him to her lips. Kissing the head before taking him in her mouth, she was finally living out one of her fantasies. She'd always dreamed of sucking his cock, but the shower was an added bonus.

"Oh Sarah, I can't tell you how many times I've thought of you doing this! These shower walls have heard me call out your name many times!"

Pausing she asked, "Will you call out my name if I make you come now?"

"Very likely, why?"

"Because I would love to hear you! I've spent many nights alone when I've called out your name too!"

"Those days are past now," he told her with a groan because she had once again taken him in her mouth.

She was so skilled at what she was doing that AJ couldn't contain himself for long. Holding onto the wall he came, calling out her name just as he promised he would, as Sarah drank down every drop.

To be continued…..


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

AJ had just enough strength to help her to her feet and guide her to sit on what she had thought to be a shelf, before he knelt down in front of her. Carefully parting Sarah's legs, he placed tender kisses up both her thighs until he reached his goal. He had only tasted her juices on his hand last night, this morning he wanted to drink from the source. Parting her folds with his fingers, he looked up at her and said, "Watch me Sarah."

"Like I could look away!" she whispered, then could say no more. She was struggling to breathe as he placed a kiss on her clit. Mac watched his every move. She had never done this before. Usually when this happened to her, she was lying back in bed with her eyes closed, and more often than not, no matter who was between her legs, with her eyes closed she could pretend it was AJ. So many times she had to stop herself from calling out his name when she was with someone else.

He licked and nibbled her clit then changed positions until his tongue was sliding in and out of her like a tiny cock. Sarah moaned his name and clasped her hands behind his head, holding him close to her. Even though he had no intention of stopping it amused him that his aggressive little Marine was so determined to have her way. Her grip on him tightened when she came and AJ had a moment to be glad of his SEAL training. Being able to hold his breath for long periods of time seemed like it might come in handy once again with Sarah in his life.

When she at last let go of him AJ got to his feet and pulled her to hers. Taking over her seat, he brought her back down onto his lap. Her legs straddled his and his once again erect shaft, nudged her belly.

Smiling at him, she knew just want he wanted. She shifted around until his cock was at her entrance then slowly sat down again, taking him deep inside of her. AJ cupped her ass cheeks in his hands and helped her as she rode him. Being face to face as they were, they could kiss at the same time. Devouring each other, the both cried out together as they came.

"Now that was a shower!" she exclaimed. "Any chance we could do that every morning?"

"Your wish is my command Sarah, but right now I need to get dressed to head into the office. I'll let everyone know what happened last night and that you're taking a few vacation days."

"You're going to report us?"

"No darling, I meant I would tell them about the attempts on our lives and Vicky's arrest. Then I'll need to call the SECNAV and tender my retirement."

"AJ are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yes I am. Now you have a good day here. You can plan all the changes you want to make to the house."

"Why would I make changes to your home?"

"Because one day soon I'm hoping it will be your home too!" he kissed her quickly then stepped out of the shower to dry off.

By the time she recovered and got out to dry off, he was already in the bedroom dressing. She watched him perform that simple task thinking she'd never realized how intimate an act it was. When he was ready, AJ kissed her good bye at the door telling her to have a good day.

Thursday, December 21, 2005

0700 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Arriving at the office and starting a pot of strong coffee, he realized how much he'd come to look forward to this early morning ritual, where he and Sara…Mac would share coffee too strong for anyone else in the office to drink. There had been many mornings they had shared a laugh over that. This morning he only made half a pot. He arranged the case files that would be distributed and as soon as PO Coated got in, told her that Colonel Mackenzie was taking two vacation days.

On the dot of 0900 EST, AJ placed his call to the SECNAV. He wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. "Good morning Mr. Secretary," AJ started the call.

"Admiral, what can I do for you so early in the morning?"

To be continued…..


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

AJ restrained himself from telling Secretary Sheffield that he'd already been at his desk for two hours. Instead he said, "I'm calling to let you know my retirement papers should be on your desk this morning. I would like tomorrow to be my last day. Since the offices will be closed for the next two weeks with the holidays I am hoping that won't be a problem."

"Retirement?! Would this have anything to do with the attempts on your life that I've heard about?"

"In a round about way Sir. The perpetrator was captured last night after making another attempt on both myself and Colonel Mackenzie. It was during the course of the events last night that Colonel Mackenzie and I discovered that we have feelings for each other."

"Good God man! I know she's an attractive woman, but is she worth giving up your career for?"

"Yes Sir she is! I love her and hope one day very soon to make her my wife."

"So I'm to assume she feels the same way?"

"Yes Sir, she does."

"Then the two of you shouldn't be working together any longer!" Sheffield snapped.

"We're not Sir. Sarah is taking two vacation days and she is perfectly capable of taking over the office after the holidays until a replacement can be found."

"I think I know just the man for the job AJ. How do you think your Colonel would like working under another Marine?"

"I'm sure she will work with whomever you appoint Sir, but on a personal note, I'm sure she will enjoy that."

"Well don't tell her, let it be a surprise."

"Yes Sir, and about my retirement?"

"I will accept it, but you sure seem eager to be out of there."

"I've loved her for ten years Sir. I don't want to waste any more time."

"Good God man! Why didn't you do something about it before now if you've loved her that long?" Sheffield demanded.

"Because, until last night I had no indication that she had any feelings for me at all."

"Well alright then. It was a pleasure working with you Admiral. Good luck in your future. You do know that one day Colonel Mackenzie could hold that position of yours?"

"Yes Sir, I do, and she will be a wonderful JAG."

"I thought you might think that. Have a good life AJ, you deserve it, you've been a great service to your country."

"Thank you Sir. I have every intention of having a fantastic future."

"Well be sure to invite me to the wedding."

"I will Sir. Good-bye."

"Good-bye AJ."

AJ made the announcement at the staff meeting that he was retiring and that Mac would be in charge after the holidays until his replacement arrived. He also told them that Lieutenant Commander Vukovic would arrive January 3rd to join their ranks. He didn't say, as Harm's replacement, but they all knew the new guy would have some big shoes to fill. They felt the same way with who ever was to take over for the Admiral.

AJ also told them about the latest attempts on his and Mac's lives and about Vicky's capture. He explained that Mac's injuries were why she was taking a few vacation days.

Reminded of Vicky's capture, AJ placed a call to the McLean police department when he got back to his office and gave them his statement of the events at his house. He also informed them of Vicky's confession of all the other men she'd killed. They promised to look into it and asked him to stop by and sign his statement. AJ said he would on his way home that evening.

The rest of his morning was spent clearing up loose ends and he was glad when lunchtime arrived. He ordered a sandwich to be delivered and as soon as he was alone, placed a call to Sarah. She was surprised, but pleased to hear from him. They spent the hour chatting. Both of them said 'I love you' several times during the conversation and that reminded AJ of the bank account he wanted to set up. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since they'd discovered they loved each other, but he started the account with $33. The bank teller questioned the odd amount, but AJ just said it was what he wanted. Once the account was set up he knew he could transfer funds into it via his computer. Bud had shown him how.

To be continued…..


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

On the way home he stopped and signed the police report and then went to his favorite pizza parlor. AJ got to the counter and was surprised when Manny told him, "Admiral! We were just taking your pie out of the oven, I thought you wanted it delivered?"

When the confusion was sorted out, it became clear that Sarah had ordered it. Paying for the large all meat pizza, he headed home. Instead of walking in, he rang his own doorbell and when Sarah opened the door said, "Pizza delivery!"

"Ooooooh wonderful! Won't you step inside pizza-boy while I get your tip ready for you?"

AJ did as instructed, putting the pizza down on the hall table as he watched Sarah strip in front of him. "Come and get your tip pizza-boy!" she ordered standing there naked.

He knew just what orders to follow and this was definitely one he wanted to. Sweeping her up into his arms, he carried her to the bedroom.

Several 'tips' later, he knew they would have to warm the pizza in the microwave, but it had been well worth it! Lying there with her snuggled up against him, he told her, "This better not be the way you tip all the pizza-boys or we will never order out again!"

"But darling, you can't imagine how much it saves in tips!" she teased.

"Well then maybe we should only order from places that have girl drivers."

"Oh, I don't do girls," Mac laughed.

"I know, but that way I can do my part in saving us money too!"

"Hmmm maybe cash tips would be better after all…"

"I agree," he replied and kissed the tip of her nose. "Oh, I meant to tell you before you 'tipped' me that Sheffield wished us both well and also thinks that you could be the JAG some day."

"Nice. Did he say anything about who would be your replacement?"

"Only that he had someone in mind, other than that no details."

"Okay, I was just wondering if the new one would be as handsome as the current one, because I've had many fantasies about making love on that big old desk."

"Sarah, are you worried that I'm not going to be able to keep you satisfied?" AJ asked in concern.

"Good god no! What ever gave you that idea?" she exclaimed.

"Well, you were talking about pizza-boys and now my replacement…"

"AJ there's no one else on this earth that I want!"

"That's all I needed to hear darling," he sighed in relief.

"I'll make a deal with you…when I'm JAG you can come into the office and we'll lock the doors and we can make love on that desk, okay?"

"It will be my desk for another day, why don't you come in tomorrow and we can try it out at lunch?"

"That sounds wonderful," she paused when her stomach growled and added, "And speaking of lunch…"

With a laugh he suggested they get up and reheat the pizza. Mac agreed and jumped out of bed, she opened his dresser, and grabbed a T-shirt. Dropping it over her head, she headed for the kitchen.

"Is that all you're going to wear?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied looking down at the shirt that came to mid thigh on her.

"I doubt I'll be able to concentrate on food with you dressed like that," he grumbled.

"Good, more for me that way!"

"Somehow I knew that was your plan all along!"

As they ate, Mac looked over at him and said, "You know, I'm glad that I kissed you in your office. If it hadn't worked and Vicky didn't attack us, who knows how long it would have been before we discovered how the other one felt."

"So you're saying it was a kiss of fate?"

"Yes, it makes me wonder how things might have been different if you had kissed me all those years ago."

"The past can't be changed Sarah, but the future is what we make of it. I'm sure that together ours will be pretty wonderful."

"To our future!" she declared holding up her can of soda to toast with him.

"May it be a long and happy one," he added as he clinked cans with her.

THE END


End file.
